Sabor a Miel (Besame Dos Veces)
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Flammy no puede escapar de los recuerdos de su primer amor Tom, siempre siendo una perra y jugando con los hombres ¿que hará cuando lo vea, sucumbirá a su deseo? Tom un hombre que se refugia en su trabajo ya que una mala mujer lo engaño y no volverá a pasar por eso ¿Qué hará cuando la vea? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas y chicos quiero decirles que ****Sabor a Miel**** está dividida en tres historias ya que relata la vida de tres hermanos la Tercera es esta ****Bésame Dos Veces con Tom y Flammy, ****la Primera es**** La Verdad al Desnudo con Terry y Candice ****y la Segunda es ****Sabor a Pecado con Albert y Candy**** y las subiré simultáneamente espero las lean y les den la oportunidad a las tres historias y conozcan a estos tres hermanos y me digan con ¿cuál de ellos se quedarían ustedes ? las tres son muy buenas y aunque sé que cada una tiene su galán preferido espero les den la oportunidad a los otros, también les agradecería de corazón su opinión sobre esta nueva adaptación. :P**

**Summary:** Flammy no puede escapar de los recuerdos de su primer amor Tom, siempre siendo una perra y jugando con los hombres ¿que hará cuando lo vea, sucumbirá a su deseo? Tom un hombre que se refugia en su trabajo ya que una mala mujer lo engaño y no volverá a pasar por eso ¿Qué hará cuando la vea? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Argumento**

Bésame dos veces… Flammy Jhonson es estilista por vocación, ella una mujer segura atractiva no puede escapar de los recuerdos que tiene de Tom su primer amor, el hombre más sexy que ha concido, desde su abandono se ha dedicado a jugar con los hombres, ¿pero ella no es culpable o sí?

Tom Andrew Grandchester un hombre trabajador, guapo y sexy, ha renunciado al amor por culpa de una mala mujer que lo engaño, ¡Dios! No puede ser ella, ¿que tiene esta mujer? no puedo resistirme a pasar una noche entre sus brazos, aunque solo sea una. Su intensa necesidad sexualidad atraviesa sus defensas y vuelve su mundo patas para arriba una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 1**

Flammy Jhonson se acomodó en una butaca de la barra del bar Cuervo. Si bien estaba lleno de gente, el barman se fijó en ella de inmediato.

—¿Qué desea beber?

Ella cruzó las piernas sugerentemente y dejó expuesta una generosa parte del muslo al subírsele la corta falda blanca. Colocó las piernas con cuidado para que la tela elástica no le ciñera demasiado. Era una mierda, pero hasta el muslo más estilizado podía parecer flácido como queso cottage si la carne estaba demasiado presionada.

Flammy le sonrió con los ojos entornados y se inclinó hacia adelante para que el hombre pudiese apreciar el escote drapeado de la blusa floreada coral y blanca sin mangas que llevaba.

—¿Podría ser un vodka con limón bien dulce, por favor? El barman le echó una mirada apreciativa.

—Enseguida estará listo.

Se recreó con una ostentosa demostración de habilidad haciendo malabares con la botella al verter el vodka en el mezclador. Agregó limón y hielo, y batió con tal vigor que hubiese enorgullecido a una mezcladora de pintura. Sirvió la mezcla con gesto majestuoso en un vaso de cóctel con el borde previamente azucarado y depositó la bebida frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con la mirada clavada en la boca femenina.

Flammy levantó el vaso, deslizó deliberadamente la lengua por el borde y bebió un generoso sorbo.

—Delicioso.

Los ojos del barman se tornaron brillantes y se le curvaron un tanto las comisuras de los labios.

—Eh, amigo, ¿podría servirnos unas cervezas? —Se escuchó una voz grave.

—Creo que tiene otros clientes que reclaman su atención —dijo Flammy, señalando con el vaso en dirección al hombre que había hablado y acariciándose lánguidamente el hueso de la clavícula.

—Sí... de acuerdo. —Se apartó renuentemente.

Flammy puso los ojos en blanco. Hombres. Eran sorprendentemente fáciles. Solo diez minutos más y habría logrado tener bebida gratis toda la noche.

Se recriminó mentalmente: ¿no se había prometido a sí misma dejar de valerse de su apariencia para atraer a hombres sin potencial alguno? Aunque en este caso representase una excelente fuente de provisión Ubre de bebidas. Al menos debería centrarse en buenos hombres; hombres potencialmente dispuestos a comprometerse en una relación formal en vez de asnos que no quisieran otra cosa más que una buena follada.

Y no llegó muy lejos con sus planes esa noche. Ahí estaba, bebiendo sola un sábado por la noche en el aburrido bar del hotel Royal de Lake Forest. Hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en su habitación, pero no podía aguantarse a sí misma esa noche. Y a riesgo de pecar de frívola, las miradas de admiración que recibiera de los hombres eran un bálsamo, aunque no fuese más que superficial, para su maltratado ego.

Podría ser peor. El Royal podía ser una lata, pero, qué demonios, era mucho mejor que el Circus, donde la había llevado Neal.

Neal. Qué gilipollas ese tío. Tendría que haberse percatado de ello en cuanto planeó el viaje para ir a jugar a Reno. La excusa que había aducido fue que quería hacer algo divertido cerca de Sacramento, y ella le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda.

Después de todo el día, Neal había elegido el hotel porque las habitaciones eran más baratas y el servicio incluía costillas en el buffet.

Lo que no habría tenido demasiada importancia si hubiese planeado honestamente pasar juntos un fin de semana en vez de fingir el típico papel de despistado.

Pero igual que todos los hombres que había conocido en el pasado, solo deseaba acostarse con ella.

Bebió otro sorbo del cóctel, sorprendida al descubrir que casi lo había terminado. Pero la bebida no sirvió para calmar la furia que le provocaba recordar la conversación con Neal.

—La semana próxima podríamos organizar una barbacoa para que conozca a tus padres —le dijo ella en el sofá de dos cuerpos de la habitación mientras Neal se inclinaba para besarla. El olor a carne asada mezclado con cerveza casi la había tumbado.

Neal dio un respingo al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo así?

—Llevamos saliendo más de un mes, así que simplemente pensé que sería buena idea conocer a tu familia, ya que pasas tanto tiempo con ella.

Le sonaron campanas de alerta al notar la expresión incómoda que ensombreció el rostro masculino.

—Flammy, vamos, no estamos en la etapa de conocer a nuestros padres. No es que lo nuestro no sea serio... —arrastró las últimas palabras al darse cuenta de las evidentes expectativas femeninas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tuvo el mal presentimiento de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bueno, tú eres, tú... —había tartamudeado.

—¿Soy qué?

—Tú eres... una mujer muy divertida, ya sabes...

—¿Una mujerzuela? —Se colocó frente a él con las manos en jarras. —¿Ligera de cascos? ¿Una perdida? ¿Vulgar? —Todos los epítetos que había escuchado decir sobre ella cuando estaba en el instituto.

Neal levantó las manos como para escudarse de la furia que irradiaba cada uno de sus poros.

—No, no es eso. Solo que... —Hizo una pausa con las manos caídas a los lados del cuerpo y la cabeza inclinada con expresión mustia. —No eres la clase de mujer que uno se imagina llevando a su hogar para presentarle a su madre.

—Entonces ¿has estado perdiendo el tiempo conmigo durante el último mes y medio, buscando sexo, para después sentar cabeza con una buena chica?

—Sí, supongo —le contestó en tono agresivo. —¿Qué esperabas? Con tu modo de vestir, y de actuar... Tenemos amigos en común, Flammy, y me he enterado de cosas. Sé que no eres exactamente la casta princesa de los cuentos de hadas.

Estuvo a punto de increparle que no había estado con ningún hombre desde hacía casi dos años, desde que se había dado cuenta de que jamás sería feliz si no dejaba de dormir con gandules a quienes ni siquiera les gustaba. Pero, maldita sea, no le daría el gusto de saber que lo había elegido a él como el mejor candidato para terminar con su abstinencia.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el barman reemplazó con rápido movimiento el vaso vacío por uno nuevo.

—Yo invito —le dijo con un guiño.

En cierto modo era, en su estilo de gigante demasiado fornido, el prototipo típico de estudiante miembro de una fraternidad de la universidad, se dijo a sí misma. Un poco joven para ella, quizá lo hubiese alentado años atrás. Si no hubiese tenido nada o a nadie mejor.

Pero ahora no, se amenazo firmemente. Neal, el barman... todos eran iguales.

¿Era mucho pedir que ella le gustase realmente a un hombre y no solo porque le hiciera una buena mamada?

¿Y cuál era el problema si vestía provocativamente, si usaba su belleza para conseguir lo que quería? Ella no era solamente eso. No era la Madre Teresa, pero en su interior era una buena persona.

Algo sobre lo cual se había estado intentando convencer durante los últimos dos años, y ya casi lo había conseguido.

Realmente pensó que Neal era el hombre capaz de ver en ella más allá de lo superficial. Creyó que ella le gustaba de verdad.

Qué idiota. Se tomo su segundo cóctel con un sorbo muy poco femenino. Aparentemente, tenía tan poca práctica en buscar hombres buenos que ya no podía reconocerlos.

No es que alguna vez hubiese encontrado uno. La última vez que creyó haber hallado a un hombre excepcional, resultó ser el peor de todos. Y todavía estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Tom Andrew Grandchester hizo un alto en el casino, camino al club Nero. El salón estaba lleno de humo y del ruido de las máquinas tragaperras, mezclado con los gruñidos de frustración y las exclamaciones de victoria de los jugadores, según perdían o ganaban.

Era una pena que odiase el juego. Unas manos en una mesa de blackjak serían la excusa perfecta para demorar su llegada a la fiesta en el hotel Royal de Forest Lake, donde se estaba celebrando, por segundo día consecutivo y con todo el esplendor que ese lugar podía ofrecer, la despedida de soltero de su hermano.

Tom rechazó cortésmente el ofrecimiento que le hizo una camarera vestida con una mini toga y siguió deambulando por el casino. A pesar de lo molesto que le resultaba volver a aquel ambiente ruidoso, lleno de borrachos y cuerpos sudados, sabía que no tenía otro remedio. Su hermano menor se iba a casar con Candy Jhonson en dos semanas. Aparentar que disfrutaba de la celebración de los últimos días de libertad de su hermano Albert era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al pasar frente a los restaurantes y bares camino al club, escuchó el inconfundible y agradable sonido de un blues que provenía del bar del hotel. Tom se detuvo y echó una mirada hacia el interior. A diferencia del club Nero, no estaba tan atiborrado de gente. La banda tocaba suavemente, ofreciendo un agradable fondo musical que no impedía la posibilidad de mantener una conversación audible.

Y al ver las botellas alineadas en los estantes de la barra, apostó a que podría conseguir una copa de un Cabernet decente.

Decidió que sus hermanos no lo echarían de menos si se detenía a tomar una simple copa de vino. Cuando los había dejado, Anthony estaba flirteando con una pelirroja tetona y Terry estaba ayudando al futuro novio a defenderse de todas las mujeres que le enviaba Anthony para acosarlo.

Tom examinó el salón. Aunque no estaba atiborrado de gente, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. El único asiento vacío era el que estaba frente a la barra, junto a una mujer pelinegra.

Aunque le gustaban las rubias, no podía negar que, por lo que podía ver, la pelinegra estaba más que buena.

Su cabello negro estaba peinado con el estilo característico de una mujer recién salida de la cama, aunque seguramente requería horas lograrlo. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo esbelto, deslumbrante y elegantemente vestido con una blusa floreada sin mangas y una falda tan corta que parecía un cinturón. Sus piernas largas y bronceadas lo incitaban a acariciarlas suavemente para comprobar si más allá de la falda la piel era tan suave y tersa como parecía.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus delicados pies, que llevaba enfundados en unas sandalias blancas con tacón aguja. Tom sintió un rápido y sorprendente endurecimiento del miembro al imaginarse esos pies, en esos zapatos, apoyados en sus hombros.

Puede que me lleve más que un trago volver a la fiesta, pensó al sentarse sonriente en el taburete junto a ella.

Tom se inclinó sobre la barra para llamar al barman.

—¿Me serviría un vaso de aquel vino, por favor? —dijo Tom, indicando un Cabernet del Valle Sonoma exhibido en la estantería.

—Tiene buen gusto —dijo la mujer. Jesús, incluso su voz era seductora. Grave y algo ronca, como si acabase de despertar de una larga noche de pasión desenfrenada.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirarla de frente. La sonrisa se le congeló cuando reconoció a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a él.

Flammy Jhonson.

Por una milésima de segundo, la expresión femenina reflejó su misma consternación, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Sus ojos azules, engañosamente inocentes, se abrieron de par en par y se le marcaron arrugas en el rabillo de los ojos cuando sus labios color carmesí se curvaron en una sonrisa. Jesús, con razón se había excitado tan rápido. Intentó ignorar el calor que lo enardeció cuando ella le apoyó una mano en los brazos que las mangas arremangadas de la camisa dejaban al descubierto.

—Tom, qué extraño verte aquí —dijo con un tono que sonó amigable, pero en el cual detectó un poco de tensión. Bien. La había puesto nerviosa. Una nena venganza por la manera en que ella lo había destrozado y excluido de su vida once años atrás.

—Podría ser un término válido —dijo con tono gélido al tiempo que aceptaba el vaso de vino. Su frialdad no correspondía con el calor intenso que le corría por las venas. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer? Con solo verla se alborotaba como perro en celo, perdía todo rastro de sentido común, era como si se bloquease totalmente por la necesidad de correrse hasta sentir el miembro flácido y los cojones secos.

Al parecer ella notó algo de su tensión, pues su tono de voz se tornó más burlón al preguntarle:

—¿Vino? Oye, ¿no es una bebida de mariquitas para un supermacho como tú?

Con los ojos entrecerrados formando casi una línea, apretó los labios en una sonrisa feroz.

—Tú mejor que nadie debes saber si soy maricón o no.

Se reclinó en el asiento y, apoyando el codo en la barra, se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Deslizó el dedo sobre el borde del vaso y curvó los labios en una tímida sonrisa.

Flammy mantuvo una expresión imperturbable, su hostilidad parecía no afectarla, pero Tom notó el pulso acelerado que le latía bajo la piel suave de la garganta y supo que ella percibía la ardiente tensión que los envolvía.

Pretendía jugar con él, no tuvo dudas gracias a la expresión de su rostro, pero Tom conocía todas sus tretas; podía seguirle el juego y superarla. Razón más que suficiente para que te pongas de pie y te marches de inmediato.

En vez de eso bebió otro sorbo saboreando la rica esencia del vino. Se reclinó sobre la barra apoyándose en el codo, imitando la postura despreocupada de Flammy y le dijo:

—Te veo muy bien, Flammy.

Pareció un tanto sorprendida por el cumplido, como si estuviese preparada para un insulto. Sin embargo, era cierto. Estaba fantástica, como siempre. Por supuesto, parecía mayor que la última vez que la había visto en el funeral de su madre. Se le marcaban algunas líneas de expresión en los extremos de los ojos, pero el color negro de su pelo armonizaba más con el tono de su piel que su color castaño natural, otorgándole una apariencia más llamativa. Su cuerpo ya no era esbeltamente aniñado, sino estilizado y tonificado, como el de una mujer que se esfuerza mucho por mantener bien su apariencia.

—Gracias, tú también —le dijo, dejando vagar lentamente la mirada por su pecho y deteniéndose furtivamente en la bragueta antes de seguir observándolo con detenimiento.

Tom apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano. Desde luego, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Flammy seguía siendo la misma perra seductora que se valía de sus considerables encantos para convertir a los hombres en pusilánimes babosos y manejarlos a su antojo. Se sentía orgulloso, pues en el pasado no había sucumbido totalmente a su hechizo, aunque estuvo peligrosamente cerca. Debía reconocer que en ese entonces, Flammy, con solo dieciocho años, era todavía una amateur, evidentemente había progresado mucho.

Sintió lástima por el pobre idiota que llevase de la cuerda en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Flammy?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. No me parece que sea el lugar apropiado para ti, Tom.

—Tienes razón. Estoy con mis hermanos y algunos amigos. Es la despedida de soltero de Albert.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Oh, sí, la boda.

—¿Qué sucede, no te sientes feliz por tu nena hermana? —se mofó de ella. Estaba bien al tanto, al igual que todos los compañeros de estudios de las hermanas Jhonson, del resentimiento que Flammy sentía por su hermana.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Se casa con un buen hombre.

Aunque la voz femenina carecía de entusiasmo, se sorprendió al descubrir que era sincera.

—Sí, él es el mejor.

—Candy siempre ha conseguido todo lo que se ha propuesto —dijo Flammy con una actitud de niña de trece años. Eso iba más con ella.

—¿Y tú?

Se movió incómoda en el taburete.

—Una nena pelea con mi novio. Decidí que era mejor salir sola esta noche.

—Por lo tanto ¿vas a follar a un pobre idiota desprevenido para vengarte de él? —Su intención era sonar despreocupadamente socarrón, pero no pudo ocultar el resentimiento acumulado durante once años.

Si ella hubiese sido otra persona, habría pensado que una sombra de vulnerabilidad cruzaba por sus ojos azules. Pero, conociéndola, lo atribuyó al parpadeo de la luz de la vela que había rozado el barman.

Sus labios turgentes, con forma de corazón, se curvaron en una sonrisa felina al tiempo que le deslizó la mano seductoramente por el muslo.

—Vaya, Tom, qué buena idea. Suerte para mí que apareciste.

**Continuara****…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 2**

Oh, mierda, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Flammy maldijo su bocaza, pero no pudo evitar una sensación de triunfo al percibir el crudo deseo que ardió en los ojos color avellana de Tom.

¿Por qué, de todos los bares de Reno, Tom Andrew Grandchester tuvo que entrar en el salón Cuervo?, pensó Flammy, parafraseando la famosa escena de Casablanca.

Con una simple mirada a su rostro, todo el dolor y todo el resentimiento por la forma en que le había dado la espalda la conmocionaron nuevamente, al tiempo que se lamentaba amargamente por... haberlo perdido para siempre.

Peor incluso, a pesar de su propia furia y de su evidente desdén, su cuerpo se inflamaba de pasión con solo mirarlo. Todo en él la enloquecía. Sus manos, grandes y curtidas, sus dedos largos... aún podía recordar cómo se sentían sus caricias; su boca, amplia y de labios gruesos... Oh, Dios, recordaba cuan hábil era con ella.

Del mismo modo que sabía que bajo esa camisa blanca y los pantalones color caqui encontraría unos músculos colosales cubiertos de una tersa piel bronceada. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos al recordar la sensación de la piel de su espalda cuando se la acariciaba hasta clavarle las uñas mientras él le provocaba orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Y sus ojos, pensó cuando elevó lentamente la mirada hacia su rostro. Ojos brillantes color avellana, de pestañas tupidas y bordeados de cejas espesas; ojos que solían mirarla sonrientes cuando la llamaba «nena» con tal dulzura que la había hecho creer que la amaba realmente.

Qué perra tan estúpida fue.

Ahora, sus ojos fríos la traspasaban con una mirada cortante que mostraba una mezcla de escarnio y deseo, por lo cual, ella debía ponerse de pie de inmediato y marcharse.

La voz interna, sensata y equilibrada, que se había esforzado en cultivar durante los últimos dos años la amenazaba con un grito imperativo ordenándole «MARCHATE DE INMEDIATO», pero era obvio que su cuerpo no la escuchaba. Deslizó la mano por el muslo de Tom y sonrió al notar los músculos masculinos tensos. Y al reconocer su propio deseo, también percibió la inconfundible sensación de poder cuando un hombre era incapaz de resistírsele.

Ese hombre no podía resistirse a ella.

Tom acortó la distancia entre ellos y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Flammy? —Su voz sonó tranquila, pero descubrió las gotas de transpiración que le perlaban el nacimiento del cabello. Buena señal, considerando la potente refrigeración del ambiente.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, manteniendo la mano derecha sobre el muslo masculino, y cambió de posición de manera tal que sus rodillas quedaron entre las de él.

—Solo sigo tu consejo, Tom. Neal tiene que aprender a tratarme bien o buscaré a otro para divertirme.

Era como si una parte sana, racional, se desdoblase de su ser y, observándola desde el otro extremo del salón, le recriminase: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? El hecho de que Neal haya resultado un redomado gilipollas no te otorga vía libre para cometer algo estúpido. Te has comportado muy bien durante dos años, sin cometer tonterías. Te has esforzado para corregir tus viejos hábitos ¡y solo con echarle una mirada a tu ex compañero de estudios tienes semejante regresión!

Flammy movió el pie y lo apoyó en el travesaño del taburete de Tom, rozándole la fina tela de algodón de los pantalones.

Él no fue solo mi compañero de estudios, se defendió ante la cruda recriminación interna, fue mi primer amor. Mi único amor. No se puede culpar a una mujer en estas circunstancias.

En ese caso, no tengo cabida en esta cuestión, dijo la voz sensata, y se marchó sin más.

Tom, ajeno a su lucha interna, le dijo:

—No me estaba presentando como voluntario o como compañero de diversión.

Sin embargo, no se movió.

—Pero, Tom —susurró al mejor estilo Marilyn Monroe, —tú eres el único con quién querría divertirme. —Aunque trilladas, sus palabras fueron acompañadas con esa mirada de soslayo y ojos entrecerrados que siempre había sido uno de sus mejores recursos.

Los fuertes dedos masculinos la asieron del brazo con tal ferocidad que prácticamente la levantó del taburete.

—No me jodas, Flammy —dijo con los dientes apretados—.Tuve suficiente de toda esta mierda tuya para el resto de mi vida. No creas que puedes jugar conmigo como solías hacerlo.

Flammy abrió la boca para protestar, pero se quedó sin aliento al notar el deseo en sus ojos. Todavía la deseaba. Quizá la odiase, pero aún la deseaba. Lo había logrado. Y ese descubrimiento avivó furiosamente el propio deseo de la pobre patética enfermiza que era en realidad.

—Solo sé directa conmigo, Flammy. ¿Quieres follar conmigo o no? —Típico de Tom: sin rodeos, con primitiva rudeza.

Y Dios sabía que ella lo deseaba. Quería sentirlo encima de ella, dentro de su cuerpo, saborear su boca con los labios, con la lengua; solo una vez más. Casi tanto como deseaba demostrarle a Tom que podía hacerle sentir cosas que ninguna otra mujer podría. Esa era su habilidad, su don, su arma. Era su oportunidad de usarla con él, otra vez.

Antes de que pudiese murmurar un sí, la boca masculina le aplastó rudamente los labios, forzándola en lo que apenas podía considerarse un beso. Aunque lo hubiese querido no habría podido apartarlo, ya que le sujetó la cabeza asiéndola firmemente del cabello.

Un ardiente deseo y un calor intenso le corrieron por las venas. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el sabor de Tom, que aún le resultaba familiar, le produjo vértigo y una excitación casi dolorosa. Sintió que la palpitante entrepierna se le humedecía al tiempo que abría los labios y le succionaba la lengua ansiosamente. Le cogió el cabello oscuro con los puños cerrados con tal brusquedad que casi cayó del taburete.

Ese brusco movimiento que la expuso a caerse le permitió recobrar el sentido. Tenía que recuperar el control de la situación, y rápido. Era su oportunidad de seducirlo, de enseñarle una lección, de demostrarle que, a pesar de lo que pensase de ella, tenía el poder de enloquecerlo de deseo.

Pero, maldición, era difícil concentrarse con ese beso, con esa lengua incitando la de ella.

Dejó escapar un gemido contra su boca y le deslizó la mano por el muslo, la detuvo cuando sintió la dureza de sus testículos contra la palma. Los apretó suavemente y deslizó la mano hasta la imponente erección. Tom gruñó sobre su boca y le apretó la mano con fuerza contra el pene.

Eso era lo que yo deseaba, pensó mientras le succionaba la lengua vorazmente y le mordía los labios. Un Tom indefenso, completamente bajo su control y dominado por el deseo.

Las felicitaciones que se estaba prodigando a sí misma fueron bruscamente interrumpidas cuando Tom contrarrestó su ofensiva sentándola a horcajadas sobre los muslos. Presionó contra él su pubis dolorido y húmedo y a través de la fina tela de las bragas sintió el poder de los tensos músculos contra el clítoris hinchado. Sosteniéndola con la mano enorme contra la espalda, la levantó hasta apoyar el poderoso muslo entre las piernas y la hizo contonearse contra él como un bailarín nudista en la mejor danza erótica de su carrera.

Sintió el nudo que le crecía en el vientre, una sensación por tanto tiempo olvidada que casi no pudo reconocerla. Pero, qué mierda, estaba a punto de correrse solo con el roce del muslo masculino en la entrepierna y la incitación de su lengua en la boca. En venganza, se aplastó contra su erección y encontró la punta del miembro a través de la fina tela de las bragas; se contoneó en círculos, apretándolo firmemente, hasta qué él le ciñó con fuerza la muñeca, temblando.

Su momento de triunfo fue efímero. Tom le bajó el escote de la ceñida blusa y le cogió en la boca el pezón duro y enhiesto cubierto por el sostén de encaje.

Arqueó la espalda para ofrecérselo y le apretó la cabeza contra los senos. Tembló cuando sintió la mano masculina deslizándose hacia el borde de las bragas. Solo unas pulgadas más, pensó, apenas unas pulgadas...

—¡Oigan! —gritó alguien cerca de ellos. —¡Oigan! —La voz se tornó más imperativa.

De repente, sintieron que los empapaban con un chorro helado.

—¡Qué mierda! —rugió Tom, y ambos miraron el rostro enfurecido del barman.

—No tenemos un show de sexo en vivo en este bar —dijo el barman, aún blandiendo amenazadoramente la manguera de agua fría. —Váyanse a su habitación.

Flammy, aturdida, miró a su alrededor y sintió apenas que Tom le subía la blusa por el hombro. Efectivamente, aún estaban sentados en los taburetes del bar Cuervo. Y por cierto, los clientes, en vez de mirar a la banda o de conversar entre ellos, los estaban observando. Muchos parecían totalmente escandalizados, pero otros parecían esperar deseosos una invitación para unírseles.

Se bajó del taburete lentamente, deseando desaparecer como un charco en el suelo. Hurgó en su bolso, pero no pudo encontrar la billetera debido al temblor de sus manos.

Oh, Dios. Había estado a punto de tener sexo con él en la barra del bar. No hacía algo tan escandaloso desde... En realidad, ¿alguna vez había hecho algo así? Una cosa era un rápido encuentro en un baño o en un armario; pero estar a punto de que le introdujeran un dedo en un bar frente a todos...

Tom la cogió de la muñeca con firmeza, arrojó algunos billetes sobre la barra y la arrastró fuera del bar. Cuando cruzaron el vestíbulo, Flammy se concentró en mantener el equilibrio sobre sus sandalias de tacón aguja de cuatro pulgadas de altura.

Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia fue de ser empujada dentro del ascensor. —¿Qué habitación? Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué habitación? —le preguntó con tono más rudo.

—Eh... la 1165. —Observó cómo apretaba el número del piso con tal brusquedad que casi rompió el panel del ascensor.

Se volvió hacia ella y la alzó, apoyándola bruscamente contra una de las paredes con espejo del ascensor. La sostuvo a horcajadas sobre el muslo unas pulgadas más arriba y, sin miramientos, le arrancó la blusa y el sostén, dejando al desnudo sus senos y abalanzándose sobre ellos.

—¿Por Dios, cómo puedes estar así de caliente todavía? —le succionó un pezón y le pellizcó el otro, dejándolo tan dolorido y sensibilizado que ella sintió deseos de gritar.

Flammy abrió los ojos y la imagen que vio en el espejo fue suficiente como para llevarla casi al límite: la mano bronceada presionada contra su piel dorada, los largos dedos aprisionándole con fuerza el otro seno y su propia expresión de aturdimiento, con los ojos entornados y la boca floja por el urgente deseo.

Arqueó las caderas para rozarle el sexo contra los músculos abdominales duros como piedras. Sus gemidos resonaron salvajes en el cubículo cerrado mientras la boca masculina lamía y succionaba de manera torturante sus pezones.

Se le cruzó un fugaz pensamiento por la mente: debían estar dándole un espectáculo increíble al personal de seguridad. Pero ni siquiera eso la detuvo; se contoneó aún más frenéticamente intentando satisfacer el palpitante anhelo que le latía acuciante en la entrepierna.

Casi sollozó de frustración cuando él se apartó y la depositó en el suelo.

—Llegamos a tu piso —le dijo.

Por cierto, la puerta del ascensor estaba abierta y una pareja de mediana edad los estaba observando con ojos del tamaño de un plato sopero.

Se arregló la blusa con un movimiento fingidamente imperturbable y siguió a Tom fuera del ascensor.

Tom estaba buscando su habitación y el pasillo correspondiente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos tenían un brillo inconfundible de diversión.

—Creo que esa pobre gente debe de haber pensado que cogieron un ascensor directo a Sodoma y Gomorra —dijo temblorosa. Después, como si le resultase muy gracioso, estalló en una carcajada; tentada, no pudo detenerse. Tom comenzó a reír también y de pronto, ambos estaban destornillándose de risa, apoyados contra la pared.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada, Tom la estaba besando nuevamente. Ella buscó anhelante la bragueta mientras él le metía la mano bajo la falda. Jadeó cuando sintió la presión firme de la palma de la mano masculina sobre el sexo.

Abruptamente, él apartó la mano. —Por Dios —dijo estremecido. —A este paso, haremos que nos arresten. —La miró penetrantemente, sin rastro de la sonrisa divertida anterior. —Y no quiero que te corras hasta que me lo ruegues.

La frase pareció golpearle el rostro y bastó para recordarle el propósito que se había fijado. ¿Rogarle? ¿Ella? No lo creía posible.

Flammy se apartó de la pared y caminó a lo largo del pasillo hacia su habitación. En tanto no la tocara, podría mantener un mínimo de control.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no la siguió inmediatamente, le echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿No vienes? —Él no se dio prisa, pero cuando lo hizo, algo fue muy notable en su andar.

Bien, pensó, sonriendo burlonamente para sus adentros. Alguien iba a pedir misericordia, pero no sería ella.

A pesar de su desliz en el bar, Flammy estaba decidida a mantener el control de la situación durante ese encuentro. Lo reconociera él o no, ella era la que llevaba la batuta.

Mientras la seguía por el pasillo, absorto por el contoneo de su perfecto y firme trasero, Tom se preguntó a sí mismo por centésima vez qué demonios iba a hacer. Esa mujer era Flammy Jhonson, por mil demonios, la mujer que lo había destrozado y humillado con alguien que había pretendido ser su amigo. Aquello ocurrió once años atrás, pero el mero pensamiento lo enfurecía tanto como para aporrear la pared salvajemente.

Era una devoradora de hombres, una bruja intrigante que había aprendido desde muy joven a masticar y escupir a los hombres a su antojo.

Él era lo suficientemente inteligente y controlador como para caer en sus garras. Pero no podía negar la excitación que le provocaba saber que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Así como un hombre no podía fingir una erección, Flammy no podía fingir el flujo ardiente que le había empapado la entrepierna de las bragas.

De igual manera, era consciente de que debería marcharse en ese mismo momento. Podría dejarla así, excitada e insatisfecha, pero sabía que no tendría paz hasta que sintiese las paredes suaves de su sexo ciñéndole el miembro.

No era capaz de resistirse a ella, pero podía llevar la voz cantante. La follaría de tal manera que le borraría el recuerdo de todos los hombres con los que había estado. Él no era un imbécil con quien podía joder solo para divertirse.

Permaneció de pie tras ella mientras abría la puerta con su tarjeta e inhaló el dulce perfume a vainilla que emanaba. Un aroma penetrante, mezcla de su perfume a vainilla, a jabón fresco, y del olor de la piel de Flammy, de su esencia. Apenas podía resistir la urgencia de sostenerla contra él e inhalar su dulce esencia hasta intoxicarse.

Apenas dio un paso hacia el interior de su suite, ella se abalanzó sobre él y le desabotonó la camisa en tiempo récord. Le besó con placer cada pulgada que iba dejando al descubierto, bajando hasta la cintura mientras le aflojaba el cinturón. El olvidó la lección que quería darle cuando su imponente erección quedó aferrada por el puño femenino.

—Siempre pensé que exageraba al recordarlo —murmuró al mirar el palpitante pene. Tom embistió el miembro que ella asía con deliciosa presión y brotó de la punta una espesa gota de líquido pre-seminal. Flammy se humedeció el pulgar para acariciar la cabeza dolorosamente sensible.

Se le aflojaron las rodillas y maldijo por lo bajo. Había olvidado qué buena era con las manos. A diferencia de otras mujeres que jamás podían encontrar la presión y el ritmo adecuados, Flammy era tan buena como si él mismo se masturbase. Pero al brindarse placer a sí mismo, no podía gozar de la erótica visión del falo palpitante ceñido por la pequeña mano con uñas perfectamente cuidadas de Flammy.

Tom cerró los ojos para evitar la embarazosa situación de correrse sobre ella. Intentó calmarse apoyándose contra la pared, pero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió su aliento caliente en el glande.

Le trazó círculos alrededor del borde de la cabeza con la legua mientras lo miraba fijamente, desafiándolo a pesar de estar de rodillas frente a él, atormentándolo en su postura de presunta sumisión mientras lo asía con firmeza. Se sacudió tembloroso cuando le recorrió con la lengua la vena que se extendía a lo largo del falo. Brotó otra gota espesa, que ella lamió como si fuese crema dulce.

Mierda. Estaba en serio peligro de perder todo atisbo de control, y aquello acababa de empezar. Luchó para controlarse, intentó separarse de su boca.

—Flammy, yo...

Sus protestas se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando los turgentes labios femeninos se cerraron sobre el pene y se deslizaron hasta la base. Se le escapó un gemido que resonó haciendo eco en el techo y buscó apoyo contra la pared. La visión de sus labios turgentes deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo del falo brillante era demasiado. Intentó vanamente pensar en planos, balances y costes de materiales para distraerse de la sensación de esa boca devorándolo hasta la garganta, de esa lengua lamiéndolo y provocándolo con movimientos circulares mientras lo succionaba dentro y fuera de la boca con enloquecedora cadencia.

¡No se suponía que iba a ser así! ¡No quería correrse todavía, maldición! Quería penetrarla, sentirle el coño mientras le rogaba que la follara, que la hiciera correrse.

Pero no tuvo posibilidad alguna cuando Flammy le cogió con la boca los cojones, deslizándole un dedo y presionándoselo en ese punto especial que lo hizo explotar como el Vesubio.

Lo succionó y ordeñó hasta la última gota que explotó en la garganta femenina.

Cuando el corazón pareció dejar de latirle desbocado, miró hacia abajo. Flammy le clavó una mirada de triunfo. Con una sonrisa burlona, se dirigió a la sala de su habitación.

—Veo que con los años no has logrado poder controlarte mejor —le dijo, socarrona, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Tom se apartó de la pared y la siguió, maldiciendo su propia debilidad y la susceptibilidad de su polla. Jamás se permitía dejarse llevar así, jamás perdía el control. Únicamente Flammy fue capaz de lograrlo y mucho tiempo atrás se había prometido que jamás volvería a sucederle.

Entrecerró los ojos para admirar su contoneo provocativo. La noche aún no había terminado, así que, teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido tan hábil como para calmarlo en parte, ahora podría controlarse un poco. Había ganado una batalla, pero qué mierda, no ganaría la guerra.

**Continuara****…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Te gustaría beber algo? —le preguntó Flammy, inclinándose sobre el mini-bar, tan casualmente como si él no estuviese allí de pie, exhibiendo el falo empapado después de que ella lo hubiese aniquilado con una mamada de noventa segundos.

Tom se quitó la camisa mientras atravesaba la habitación; después, los mocasines. Flammy se puso rígida y lo observó con la misma expresión imperturbable mientras él se quitaba los pantalones, los calzoncillos y los calcetines.

—No lo creo —dijo él.

Después le miró el miembro y sonrió burlona al notar que, en un santiamén, se había recuperado totalmente.

—Qué halagador —susurró sugestivamente al mismo tiempo que colocaba el vodka y las botellas de tónica sobre el frigorífico. Pero, a pesar de toda su bravuconería, era innegable el inconfundible temblor de sus manos.

Él acortó la distancia, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le levantó la falda al tiempo que la llevó a rastras, casi en volandas, hacia la cama. Flammy quedó boquiabierta cuando la hizo rebotar contra la cama king-size.

Ella luchó por incorporarse, pero él la inmovilizó fácilmente apoyándole una mano sobre el pecho al tiempo que con la otra encendió la luz empotrada junto a la cama. Bajo ningún concepto lo haría a oscuras.

Ella luchó por desasirse.

—Tom, espera un segundo.

—Oye. No eres tú quien toma todas las decisiones.

Ella le descargó una lluvia de golpes contra el pecho, moviéndose frenéticamente, clavándole los tacones aguja letalmente peligrosos. Se las arregló para escabullirse hasta el borde de la cama antes de que la inmovilizase con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Para enfatizar su posición, le clavó los dientes en la cavidad del cuello y el hombro, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, pero lo suficiente como para disuadirla para que abandonase la pelea.

—Mi turno —le susurró, rozándole la lengua por la marca que le había dejado en la piel bronceada. Escuchó el gemido gutural de deseo que escapó de su boca y su miembro se agitó excitado contra la suave carne.

La hizo darse vuelta, la desvistió con presta eficiencia desafiando el temblor de sus manos.

—Gracias a Dios, sigues sin usar mucha ropa —murmuró mientras ella lo ayudaba a desabotonar la blusa.

En segundos, estaba completamente desnuda, salvo por los zapatos de tacón aguja. Cuando se inclinó para desajustarlos, él la detuvo, asiéndole con firmeza la muñeca.

—De ningún modo. Déjatelos puestos.

—Pervertido. —Enarcó una ceja y se reclinó contra los cojines, con la espalda arqueada y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, en una pose claramente estudiada.

Le atrapó los muslos con las rodillas y se apoyó en las manos, inmovilizándola. Deliberadamente, le recorrió el vientre con la punta del miembro erecto, fascinado por su temblor, como si recibiese una descarga eléctrica. Ella se humedeció los labios, otro gesto sumamente estudiado sin duda, pero que evidentemente surtió efecto, a juzgar por la reacción del pene. Se inclinó hacia ella y le deslizó la lengua sobre los labios hasta que abrió la boca.

Nada era fingido, pensó con suficiencia, en la ansiosa respuesta femenina a su beso húmedo, carnal. Se deleitó con su sabor dulce a vodka. Lo invadió el recuerdo de cómo amaba besarla, de la manera en que había anhelado el sabor de esa boca en el pasado, al igual que un adicto a la heroína.

Como si escuchase sus pensamientos, susurró:

—Adoro el sabor de tu boca, Tom. Me había olvidado del sabor increíble de tus besos.

Apartó la boca con un movimiento brusco, ignorando la protesta que ella le susurró en la nuca. No iba a permitir que se convirtiese en una recreación del pasado. Ya estaba en terreno peligroso.

Tom se apartó, permaneció sobre ella apoyado en las rodillas y aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla detenidamente. Seguía teniendo uno de los cuerpos más seductores que había visto en su vida. Aunque menuda, tenía extremidades largas, musculosas y bien torneadas. Su busto no era demasiado grande, pero con solo mirar sus pezones color rosa se le despertaban los instintos más salvajes. Tenía el abdomen bronceado y se le secó la boca al mirar las marcas blancas en sus caderas. ¿Por qué sería que las marcas blancas en el cuerpo bronceado de una mujer la hacían parecer más desnuda?

Tenía un pequeño tatuaje en el borde bronceado de su cadera izquierda, algo parecido a un sapo. No tuvo tiempo para estudiarlo con detenimiento porque lo distrajo totalmente lo que tenía en la entrepierna.

Se preguntó si alguna vez había visto algo más sexy que ese coño lampiño que le ofrecía la visión sin reparo de los húmedos labios de la vulva, brillantes por el ardiente flujo. El clítoris, rojo e hinchado, aparecía entre los pliegues de los labios, rogándole su atención. Parece una reina porno, pensó mientras le deslizaba la mano por el vientre, dirigiéndose implacablemente a la hendidura apenas cubierta por una franja de vello rubio.

Sorprendido, la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Ella le sonrió burlona.

—No te preocupes. Es resultado de un trabajo profesional de teñido.

Una sonrisa lasciva le curvó los labios. Sabe Dios por qué, le pareció sumamente erótica la imagen de Flammy con las piernas abiertas aplicándose en la entrepierna productos químicos y potencialmente tóxicos. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, deslizó la mano desde el vientre hacia los labios brillantes y húmedos de su sexo, hasta apoyar el pulgar sobre el clítoris palpitante.

Ella inhaló profundamente ante ese contacto, produciendo un ruido agudo que hizo eco en toda la habitación. Él le capturó nuevamente la boca al tiempo que le introdujo dos dedos en los pliegues húmedos; sin dejar de acariciarla en círculos con el pulgar, se deslizó hacia abajo y se apoyó en el codo. Le hundió apenas los dedos en la entrada de la vagina, atormentándola con movimientos poco profundos hasta que ella levantó las caderas de la cama y gimió dentro de su boca.

—Más adentro —le susurró, intentando guiarlo con su propia mano para mostrarle lo que deseaba.

Él apartó la mano y le cogió los senos, pintándole los pezones con su propio flujo. Saboreó por turnos cada pezón y después los succionó, deleitándose con el sabor de la excitante esencia femenina. Flammy dejó escapar un grito ahogado y él habría podido jurar que su miembro creció otra pulgada.

—Dios, sabes tan bien... —La lamió, la succionó. Su sabor intenso lo incitó, le nubló la mente y se estremeció por la necesitad de hundirle la lengua en lo más profundo de su sexo. —Pero quiero sentirte más.

Se deslizó hacia abajo y le apartó los muslos. Le deslizó el pecho y el vientre sobre el sexo húmedo femenino; la rica esencia de la excitación de mujer le nubló por completo el cerebro y nada le importó, salvo la necesidad de poseerla.

Se acomodó debajo de las rodillas femeninas, regodeándose con la visión expuesta a él y tragó con dificultad. El sexo quedó frente a su rostro, rosado, húmedo, brillante, lubricado con el zumo del deseo femenino. Quería gozar de él toda la noche, pero la exquisita fricción de las sábanas contra el pene le advirtió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Se dio un momento para inhalar profundamente, esforzándose en mantener la libido en un nivel controlable. Tenía a Flammy Jhonson ardiendo bajo su cuerpo, completamente a su merced y no iba a estropearlo todo por perder el control de sí mismo otra vez.

—Oh, Dios, Tom —susurró ella, arqueando las caderas para separarse de la cama.

No estaba rogando todavía, pero lo haría pronto. Quería torturarla aún más, pero no podía resistir la visión de los labios húmedos y turgentes de su sexo. Inclinó la cabeza y separó con la legua los sensibilizados pliegues. Sonrió cuando ella pegó un salto. Dejó escapar un quejido de frustración cuando él le sopló suavemente el clítoris, se asió desesperadamente de las sábanas.

Tom rio entre dientes y le rozó el clítoris con la lengua, acechando con roces enloquecedores a uno y otro lado del montículo agrandado. Finalmente lo capturó con los labios y lo succionó manteniendo una presión gentil pero firme.

Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo, esforzándose para acercarse más a él, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil con sus grandes manos, que le abarcaban las caderas casi por completo. Era su juego, e irían a su modo. Tenía la cabeza colmada de su olor, su sabor y sus gritos. Trató de mantener el control que temía perder. Los tacones de los zapatos femeninos se le hundieron en los hombros cuando ella se apoyó para levantar las caderas del colchón y el dolor que sintió le envió pulsaciones vibrantes a su ya dolorida polla.

Se advirtió que debía ir más lento si quería atormentarla hasta que le rogara que la hiciera correrse. La embistió con la lengua y sintió que el vientre femenino se ponía tenso, que le apretaba la cabeza con los muslos y que temblaba espasmódicamente mientras el flujo brotaba abundantemente al correrse.

La saboreó una vez más, profundamente y sintió su brusco salto como si recibiese una descarga eléctrica. Se incorporó, complacido por la mirada conmocionada que descubrió en los brillantes ojos azules.

Dios, deseó que tuviese preservativos, porque moriría si no la follaba en ese instante.

Pero tan pronto como aflojó el peso de su cuerpo, Flammy se escabulló del peso de su cuerpo y voló hacia el baño. Maldijo la lentitud de sus reflejos al observarla correr tambaleándose sobre esos ridículos tacones.

Quizás le había adivinado el pensamiento y había ido a buscar un condón.

Rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad, ya que su cerebro logró captar el ruido del portazo y del cerrojo.

¡Qué diablos!, pensó cuando asió el picaporte. No terminarían hasta que él lo dijera.

Con manos temblorosas, Flammy pudo desatarse los endebles zapatos. Después de patearlos descuidadamente hacia una esquina, sin consideración alguna por el precio que había pagado por ellos, se dio vuelta y se sumergió bajo la ducha sin esperar a que se calentase el agua.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó a sí misma. Apoyó las manos en los azulejos de la pared del baño, temblando tanto por el agua fría como por la intensidad del orgasmo que había tenido. Pensaba que tenía las cosas bajo control cuando se le echó encima. Los hombres eran débiles con eso y Flammy había aprendido a explotar esa debilidad desde muy temprana edad. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, Tom no había dejado pasar un instante y la había arrastrado a la habitación, raptándola como un hombre de las cavernas.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella disfrutó cada segundo de lo sucedido. No importaba cuan salvaje y dominante se hubiese comportado él, ella sabía que Tom jamás le haría daño. No físico, al menos.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando que las gotas cayeran formando líneas serpenteantes en la pared. Por Dios, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Después de dos años de duro trabajo en terapia, cómo podía ser que, con una simple mirada a Tom, volviera a estar exactamente donde había empezado. Excepto que con Tom era peor que con cualquier otro hombre, porque él tenía un poder sobre su cuerpo que nadie había logrado igualar.

Se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que se había corrido. Aunque era tentador, no podía excusarse en sus dos años de abstinencia. Durante años había fingido con otros amantes con actuaciones perfectas, dignas de los premios de la Academia, a fin de quitárselos de encima, literalmente.

Con Tom, maldito fuese, no tenía necesidad de fingir. En esa ocasión no había sido muy diferente a la primera vez que la había tocado, cuando ella tenía dieciocho años y la hacía correrse a las nubes como un maldito cohete sin que él tuviese que esforzarse.

—Domínate, Flammy —se amonestó. Tenía que reencauzar la situación. Se había corrido una vez, quizá había sido por casualidad. Se tenía que calmar, volver a la habitación como si no hubiese sido nada en realidad y... ¡follarlo hasta que se le reventaran los sesos! No, le pegarás una patada en el trasero cuando consigas lo que querías, dijo la voz de la nena manipuladora que había intentado reprimir durante los últimos dos años.

Oh, pero tenía que lograr controlarse cuando él la tocara, cuando sintiera su imponente pene dentro de su cuerpo; duro y profundo, hasta lo imposible.

Eso es lo que te metió en problemas desde el principio, le advirtió una voz interior. Desear tanto a Tom te hizo perder el control y hacer cosas estúpidas, peligrosas.

Pero ya no soy una estúpida adolescente. Puedo dominarme, mantener la situación bajo control...

¿Lo de esta noche vale como ejemplo?

El crujido de la madera y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente la sorprendió e interrumpió su debate interno. Segundos después, la cortina de baño se abrió bruscamente y ella no pudo evitar el impulso de ocultarse de la mirada furiosa de Tom.

Él sonrió con desdén ante su púdica postura, tapándose los pechos y el sexo.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —se metió en la ducha y dejó un paquete de aluminio sobre la jabonera.

La ducha, que era realmente espaciosa, de repente parecía estar atiborrada. Tom, desnudo, con el agua deslizándosele por el cabello café, por el vello del pecho, por los músculos abdominales y por la pronunciada erección de su miembro era la expresión pura del sexo y de la intimidación.

—No sé en qué estabas pensando al encerrarte en el baño, Flammy —dijo, apretándola contra la pared e inclinándose sobre ella. Le capturó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes. —Falta mucho para que lo demos por terminado.

No pudo evitar frotarse contra él cuando se agachó para que ambas caderas quedaran a la misma altura. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se abandonó al beso húmedo de lengua, disfrutando por un segundo del urgente placer de esa boca, de esa lengua, del contacto de piel contra piel. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y gimió al sentir la mano masculina entre las piernas, apoderándose de su sexo, invadiéndolo con los dedos.

—Jesús, estás muy ceñida —murmuró.

Intentó no ofenderse por el tono de sorpresa en su voz. Si supiese cuánto tiempo había pasado...

—Sé que quieres follar conmigo. —Sus palabras le resonaron en todo el cuerpo, en perfecta armonía con la intoxicante sensación del dedo dentro de ella, el suave movimiento de su palma contra el pubis.

No quería decirle que así era, no quería darle esa satisfacción, pero no podía evitar el sonido gutural que se le escapaba de la garganta.

Afortunadamente, pareció no soportar más y en pocos segundos se colocó el preservativo. La levantó del suelo y ella sintió la gruesa cabeza del pene dentro de los pliegues de la vagina.

Y después, todo lo que pudo hacer fue colgarse de sus hombros mientras él le hundía el grueso falo en su interior. La piel de las paredes se le dilató, cediendo a pesar del dolor que la hizo gemir. Al percibir su dolor, él se apartó y la besó suavemente, dándole tiempo para que su cuerpo se amoldara para otra embestida que le introdujo cada pulgada de la salvaje erección.

Y penetrándola así, ella quedó empalada, colgada contra la pared, respirando con dificultad mientras los músculos y los tejidos luchaban por amoldarse. Todas sus terminales nerviosas se despertaron, primero al dolor y después al placer agonizante. Cuando él se movió lenta y profundamente, se sintió morir, presionó el clítoris contra el falo gimiendo por la dulce fricción con cada embestida. Le envolvió la cintura con las piernas e intentó inducirle un ritmo más rápido, pero para su frustración, no pudo cambiarlo.

De repente él se quedó quieto, se inclinó sobre ella y la mantuvo inmóvil contra la pared. Se retorció y luchó, pero no pudo desprenderse de él, pues la superaba ampliamente en tamaño y peso. El muy bastardo no se movía, solo la sostenía ahí, atormentándola con besos suaves en el cuello y en los hombros, succionándole furtivamente los pezones.

Flammy se apretó contra él mientras él escondía el rostro en su cuerpo sudoroso; se contoneó intentando seducirlo para que acelerara los movimientos al ritmo que necesitaba.

Pero en vez de moverse como ella deseaba, Tom se apartó, la levantó y la giró, dejándola de espaldas a él, con el rostro frente a la pared. Tembló al darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba cuando él la inclinó hacia delante y le hizo apoyar las manos contra los azulejos de la ducha.

Gritó cuando sintió que la penetraba por atrás, colmándola hasta casi explotar mientras se hundía en ella.

Pero siguió sin moverse.

Furiosa por la frustración, Flammy trató de hundirse contra el pene, decidida a lograr el orgasmo que no podía alcanzar.

La detuvo con la poderosa mano apoyada en el sacro. Sintió su respiración ardiente en el oído cuando le susurró.

—Sé una buena niña y quédate quieta, Flammy, o no te haré correrte.

Quedó tiesa y se erizó ante su actitud dominante.

Se dio vuelta para decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Descubrió su rostro acuñando una expresión salvaje, la mandíbula apretada, los labios tensos en una rotunda posición de dominación sexual. Después, lo vio coger la ducha de mano.

Un quejido de indefensión se le escapó de los labios cuando él se la pasó a lo largo de las piernas. Oh, solo unas pulgadas más...

Con una risa malévola, desvió la ducha caliente de la entrepierna y se la deslizó por la espalda, por el vientre, y se hundió aún más en ella...

Flammy contuvo la respiración cuando le colocó la flor de la ducha cerca de los pezones, incitándole hasta el paroxismo la piel sensibilizada. Ella retrocedió contra él cuando el otro pezón recibió el mismo tratamiento.

Arqueó la espalda y vibró literalmente ciñéndole el pene cuando le deslizó la ducha por el vientre y con la otra mano le acarició un seno.

—Tom...

—Dime lo que deseas —sintió la presión de agua contra el borde del vello pubiano.

Flammy se puso de puntillas buscando que el agua le diera donde más deseaba.

—Dímelo —le repitió, pasándole el chorro de agua tibia por los muslos, rozándole apenas el clítoris. Solo lo suficiente como para que se estremeciera ciñéndolo con más fuerza.

—Necesito... —Las palabras enmudecieron ante el azote de otro chorro de agua. —Oh, Dios, necesito correrme.

—Eso es. Necesitas tan desesperadamente correrte que no puedes disfrutarlo.

Gimió como única respuesta al sentir los largos dedos que le separaban los pliegues solo por un segundo, para después apartarse.

—Pero no puedes correrte si no te lo permito. —Movió el chorro de agua a lo largo de su espalda, del trasero, del vientre. —Ahora ruégamelo. Ruégame que haga que te corras —acompañó la orden con otro movimiento del falo, sacándolo, penetrándola otra vez profundamente y otro chorro de agua caliente.

Flammy se estremeció al límite de lo que podía soportar, presintiendo la explosión de un orgasmo más intenso del que jamás había experimentado. Lo maldijo en silencio, pero repitió las palabras ordenadas: —Por favor, Tom —le dijo, despojada de todo orgullo, del más mínimo reparo—por favor, haz que me corra. Por favor.

Se le quebró la voz cuando finalmente le dio lo que pedía. El chorro de agua le azotó el clítoris y la liberación la recorrió con espasmos frenéticos que se gestaron desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo y le recorrieron las extremidades, haciéndola sacudirse y vibrar descontrolada mientras él la azotaba implacablemente con la verga.

Bruscamente, arrojó la ducha de mano y la azotó con tal fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Se le tensaron los músculos alrededor de la implacable vaina. Ella gozó cuando el gemido del hombre coincidió con la sensación del falo engrosado aún más, dentro de ella.

Los golpes sordos de los cuerpos chocando salvajemente tronaron en la ducha, mientras él la embestía aferrándola de las caderas.

—Oh, Dios —gimió él y ella sintió la verga retorcerse y sacudirse espasmódica en su vagina. Se derrumbó sobre ella, apoyando las manos contra la pared.

Sintió cómo le latía el corazón desbocado contra su espalda y oyó su respiración entrecortada contra el oído. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación del miembro distendiéndose en su interior, como prueba fiel de que su orgasmo había sido tan intenso como el de ella.

Le depositó un beso en el hombro, una caricia suave que se diferenció de la actitud brutal anterior. Era algo estúpido, pero, de repente, Flammy deseó ir a la cama con Tom y permitirse todos los arrumacos «post-coito» de los que siempre se había burlado.

Se apartó de ella sin decir una palabra y Flammy aprovechó la oportunidad para recomponerse.

Se envolvió en una toalla y se arregló rápidamente el maquillaje mientras intentaba elucubrar algún plan de acción. Voy a salir, le voy a ofrecer un trago y veré si está listo para otra ronda, pensó mientras se colocaba una crema hidratante.

O quizá debiese agradecerle los servicios prestados y decirle que debía volver a la fiesta.

O quizá, pensó en un momento de cordura, debería decirle la verdad de lo que había sucedido esa noche, once años atrás. Tal vez así él se daría cuenta de que ella no era la persona amoral que suponía.

La manera en que le había besado el hombro al final... quizá permitiese albergar alguna esperanza respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Abrió la puerta del baño y asegurándose a sí misma que no se desilusionaría si no lo encontraba acostado en la cama, se dirigió a la sala.

Tom estaba completamente vestido y colocándose los zapatos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero esbozó una sonrisa de «me importa un carajo».

—¿Te vas tan rápido?

La sonrisa masculina no le llegó a los ojos.

—Ha sido divertido recordar viejos tiempos contigo, Flammy pero mis hermanos se van a preguntar dónde estoy.

—No te detendré. En lo que a mí concierne, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. —La voz le sonó más ronca de lo usual debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

El rio suavemente y por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en el bar Cuervo, una sonrisa sincera le iluminó el rostro.

—Ah, Flammy, siempre serás la misma perra. —Se le acercó, le levantó el mentón y la besó con brutalidad. La mirada color avellana brillaba cuando la liberó. —Pero aún eres genial en la cama. —Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él. —Nos vemos en la boda.

Flammy miró fijamente la puerta durante largo rato; aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras que le había dicho al marcharse.

Muchos hombres le habían dicho que ella era genial en la cama, que hacía cosas increíbles con las manos y la boca. No podía acordarse de alguna vez que no lo hubiese utilizado para sacar ventaja, alguna vez en que no le hubiesen servido, al menos, para reafirmarle el ego.

Después de aquella vez que le había hecho un excelente trabajo manual a Kuki Thompson, su compañero de segundo año del instituto, se dio cuenta de que él haría cualquier cosa que ella deseara con solo un indicio de que podrían ir más lejos; desde entonces, fue consciente de su poder sobre los hombres. Por supuesto, Kuki le dijo a todo el mundo que habían consumado todo el asunto, así que al poco tiempo, todos los alumnos del Colegio North Forest estaban llamando a su teléfono. Jamás había llegado más allá con ninguno de ellos y pronto se dio cuenta de que ellos quedaban satisfechos con sus artes manuales o con el trabajo de su boca.

Ninguno había admitido que Flammy no había querido jamás tener sexo con ellos, por lo que en poco tiempo quedó instalada la creencia de que aquel que salía con Flammy, la follaba.

Ella no se molestó en desmentir los rumores porque era una manera de distinguirse de su hermana, el genio empollón del pueblo. En su lógica retorcida de adolescente, era mejor ser considerada una zorra que la hermana boba de la friki.

Y mientras tanto, disfrutó de la atención dispensada y esperó que llegase alguien que la hiciera sentir escalofríos de placer.

Tom.

Con los otros chicos, ella había mantenido un grado de objetividad al guardar distancia y había sentido un cierto orgullo por su habilidad para llevarlos de la cuerda amarrada a los cojones. Pero no así con Tom. Nunca había sido capaz de manejarlo y era evidente que tampoco podría hacerlo ahora.

Oh, quedó perfectamente demostrado quién estaba al mando. Y eso tanto en lo referente al plan que se había propuesto para ponerlo de rodillas, como para demostrar que, a pesar de que ella no le gustase, él no podía dejar de desearla. Todo lo que había logrado era probarse a sí misma que, aunque no le gustase a un hombre, le permitiría follarla hasta perder la cabeza. Y además, que Tom tenía el poder de hacerla sentir débil. De hacerla rogar.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al recordar sus propias palabras en la ducha: «Por favor, Tom...».

Por favor, Tom...

Igual que esa noche, once años atrás, cuando le había rogado por su amor, su comprensión. En aquel momento, al igual que ahora, él la había rechazado y a juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos, la había considerado indigna, sucia.

Con movimientos rígidos, se colocó una camiseta y un sweater. Hizo una mueca de dolor por el tirón que sintió en los músculos que hacía tanto tiempo no habían tenido acción. Estaba tan silencioso y se sentía tan sola que, si no fuese por las molestias físicas, parecería que nada hubiese sucedido.

Suspiró y se desplomó sobre la cama. Soy una maldita idiota.

Tom siempre controlaba la situación y eso no había cambiado en nada a pesar de que ella era ahora mayor y más experimentada. Aun en aquel entonces, cuando ella tenía dieciocho años, Tom con sus veintiuno parecía que le llevara décadas. Su fuerza, su madurez y su espectacular apariencia de macho recio habían sido en sí las razones por las cuales ella se había interesado en él inicialmente.

Lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, pero fue el día en que ella cumplió dieciocho cuando realmente se fijó en él. Se había presentado en la fiesta con su hermano Anthony. Había regresado a la ciudad durante las vacaciones de verano de la Universidad Davis de Chicago; parecía aburrido, como si se considerase superior al resto de los jóvenes, que acababan de terminar el instituto. Al igual que sus hermanos, era alto, musculoso y de piel aceitunada, su cabello era café a diferencia de Albert y Anthony que eran rubios y Terry que era castaño oscuro el supuso que saco el cabello del abuelo ya que su madre era rubia y su padre tenía el cabello como Terry oscuro pero los cuatro eran muy guapos. Flammy se había auto-impuesto la misión de divertirlo.

Por desgracia, en particular para su acompañante de esa noche, Flammy se marchó con Tom, quien le provocó su primer orgasmo con la lengua en el asiento de su Bronco.

Se mostró sorprendido al descubrir que ella era virgen. No pudo culparlo, todo se sabía en esa pequeña ciudad; pero por primera vez en su vida sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por su reputación.

Se enamoró de él casi de inmediato. Nunca supo si fue porque él fue el primer hombre que no pudo manejar, por ser el primero en hacerla correrse o gracias a la influencia de las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaba leer, pero se apegó irracionalmente al primer hombre con quien había llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

O quizá fuese porque él fue el primer hombre que, a pesar de haber obtenido de ella lo que había querido, se interesó en algo más que en sexo.

No se avergonzó de hacer pública su relación, ni le importó que otros se vanagloriasen de haberlo hecho con ella. A Tom le importaba un bledo. Porque a diferencia del resto, él sabía la verdad.

Ese verano, lo persiguió por todos lados, ansiosa por no perderlo de vista. Aún se estremecía al recordar cuan desesperada estaba por sus caricias. Y por su amor.

Se zambulló de cabeza en esa relación, le dijo que lo amaba a la semana de estar saliendo juntos, y se lo repitió constantemente. Y en cada ocasión, él se mostró conmovido, enternecido; incluso una vez habría jurado que él estuvo a punto de confesarle que también la amaba.

Hacia finales del verano, ella estaba aún más desesperada, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para llamar su atención. Cuando estaban solos, ella se esforzaba en ser la mujer más apasionada, la amante más devota que hubiese tenido alguna vez. Solía vestirse llamativamente para enfatizar su imagen sexy y llamar la atención de todos, particularmente la de Tom.

Sin embargo, en vez de inducirlo a que hiciese lo que ella deseaba, es decir, a decirle que él también la amaba y que la relación que tenían era algo más que una aventura de verano... se volvió distante.

Había sucedido lo que ella más temía. Por fin había intimado con alguien que se había molestado en conocerla, pero a fin de cuentas, tampoco a él terminó gustándole.

De repente, él se empezó a comportar como todos los demás. No quiso hablar ni discutir sobre qué sucedería cuando volviese a la universidad. Todo lo que quería era sexo. Pero, curiosamente, no había sido un sexo egoísta, que buscara solo su propia satisfacción. En vez de eso, parecía deleitarse en permanecer horas con ella, como si le diese más placer hacerla correrse que su propio orgasmo. En parte, al menos. Después de todo, era un hombre.

Le había hecho rogar en ese entonces, al igual que ahora.

Y después todo se había ido al demonio. Los recuerdos le bombardearon el cerebro. Recuerdos que no quería revivir, imágenes que la hacían odiarse a sí misma, a Tom al mundo, con tal intensidad que parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Fue en agosto cuando Tom anunció que se marchaba a la universidad una semana antes. La única explicación que dio fue que: «Hay un problema con el apartamento y tenemos que volver antes».

Esa noche, Tom le dijo que iría con William a recorrer los bares de Truckee y dejó claro que no estaba invitada. Ella decidió ir a una fiesta en el lago con su amiga Candice. De ninguna manera se iba a quedar sentada esperando sola en su casa hasta que Tom se escabullese a su habitación.

Flammy sintió una punzada acuciante de dolor al recordar el momento en que vio a Tom en la fiesta. Lo descubrió sonriendo a una mujer castaña; los dientes blancos destacaban contra la piel morena, al igual que sus músculos bajo su camiseta de algodón.

Dominada por la furia de los celos, no se le ocurrió hablar con él. Lo único que deseó fue pagarle con la misma moneda. Hacerle sentir tan solo un poco de su inmenso dolor, aunque fuese por una cuestión de orgullo.

Por ende, hizo su gran aparición, saludando a todos en voz alta y contoneándose en la pista de baile hasta asegurarse de que Tom la viese. Después, se encontró con William y procedió a llevar a cabo su venganza.

Solo que fue una mala decisión. Pensó en coquetear un poco, batir las pestañas sugestivamente, bailar provocadoramente, solo lo suficiente como para que Tom la sacase de allí con presteza.

Pero fue William quien lo hizo. En realidad, la arrastró hasta uno de los dormitorios. A William no le gustaba que lo provocaran y no le gustaba que las jóvenes engatusaran a sus amigos. Consideró su obligación enseñarle una lección a Flammy.

William no era tan grande como Tom, pero con su altura de 5,3 pulgadas y no mucho más de 110 libras, ella no tuvo oportunidad de ofrecer resistencia.

Sintió un gusto amargo en la boca al recordar el aliento hediondo a cerveza de su boca, sus dedos cortos y mochos de uñas carcomidas clavándose en sus senos mientras embestía contra ella. Sintió que se le erizaba la piel y rodó sobre la cama al recordar cómo la había desgarrado, el dolor lacerante que había sentido cuando abusó de ella, la sensación de la palma de su mano sudorosa aplastándole la boca para ahogar sus alaridos.

Después, el rostro de Tom mientras ella salía a tumbos de la habitación; su mirada de desdén la hizo sentir deseos de morirse en el mismísimo lugar.

—Tom, por favor —le dijo.

Las palabras de William, justo detrás de ella, bamboleando su sostén en los dedos:

—Lo siento, tío, ella no pudo mantener las manos alejadas de mí.

—Tom, por favor —le repitió. —Tienes que escucharme. Él...

—Debí suponerlo —la interrumpió. —Debí escuchar lo que todos me decían.

Recordó cómo lo había seguido tambaleante, con la mano extendida para aferrarse de su brazo como si fuese una soga de rescate.

La apartó como a un bicho molesto. La expresión de su rostro demostraba claramente que la consideraba más insignificante que un insecto. Ella era una porquería. Una basura.

Sin decir una palabra, le había dado la espalda a sus lágrimas de súplica.

En aquel instante, todo se hizo trizas en su interior. En ese momento, ella no pudo discernir qué la había aterrorizado más, si el sentimiento horroroso de indefensión ante la violación o la certidumbre de que Tom jamás la había amado; que la tuviese en tan poca estima que ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en escuchar su explicación. En lo que a él concernía, ella no era más que la zorra que todos suponían.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella también lo había creído así.

**Continuara****…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 4**

Once años después, el sentimiento de impureza había reaparecido, pero ahora con la ira y el sentimiento de culpa renovados y provocándole punzadas acuciantes en el pecho. Furia contra William por pensar que tenía derecho a lastimarla, a enseñarle una lección. Furia contra Tom por no haberse molestado ni siquiera en escuchar, por tener tan poca fe en ella, por no haberse dado cuenta de cuánto la había herido.

Y culpa por permitir que los sentimientos de inseguridad la condujeran a una situación tan vulnerable.

Creyó que lo había superado, que con las interminables horas de terapia había logrado dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado, donde pertenecían y perdonar a la estúpida y crédula adolescente que había sido. Pensó que estaba lista para seguir adelante y entablar una relación con un buen hombre que la amara realmente por la persona maravillosa que realmente era.

No debía preocuparle lo que pensara Tom de ella. No debía importarle que la considerara una ramera, la clase de mujer capaz de estar con un hombre y dormir con otro. La clase de mujer capaz de una traición.

A fin de cuentas, él había asumido que simplemente lo había utilizado para vengarse de algún pobre infeliz, víctima de sus artimañas.

No debía importarle, pero le importaba. Obviamente, lidiar con esas cuestiones en el consultorio del terapeuta era una cosa, pero afrontarlas directamente era otra muy distinta. En lugar de mantener una conversación constructiva con Tom, había recurrido a los viejos hábitos ni bien se sintió amenazada.

Recordó las palabras de su madre en su lecho de muerte diciéndole con el último suspiro cuánto la amaba, pero cuan desilusionada estaba por la persona en la que Flammy se había convertido.

Manipuladora. Fría. «No una buena muchacha», según las palabras de su propia madre. Y eso ni siquiera había sido una crítica a su vida sexual.

Flammy había cometido muchos errores. Había tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas. La muerte de su madre la obligó a afrontarlas y admitirlas. Ahora debía enfrentarse al hecho de que una cantidad de personas, ella misma, Tom y su familia incluida, fueron víctimas de su profunda creencia de que nadie era capaz de amarla. Solucionar las cosas con ellas sería una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que había temido.

Sollozos por largo tiempo reprimidos le desgarraron el pecho mientras se refregaba los ojos con la palma de las manos. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba saber que Tom no podía tolerarla.

Si solo hubiese sido un poco más amable con ella...

No, ese fue su error. Ella eligió contrarrestar los comentarios llenos de resentimiento de Tom con su papel de súper-seductora. Tuvo la oportunidad de actuar de manera diferente, pero en lugar de ello, recurría a los viejos trucos que utilizaba cuando se sentía amenazada.

Ahora se castigaba mentalmente por no haber hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo para decirle la verdad que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas.

Levantó el teléfono.

Candice contestó después de la tercera llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo.

—¿Flammy? Es...

Ella miró el reloj y pestañeó.

—La una y media. Mierda. Lo siento.

—No, está bien. Estaba levantada de todas maneras porque Terry está en Reno para la despedida de soltero.

Flammy sonrió. Candice, su mejor amiga desde la época del instituto, había tenido una vida completamente distinta a la suya. El año pasado se había comprometido con Terry Andrew Grandchester y se había mudado a Boston y su primer libro iba a ser publicado a principios del próximo año.

—Oh, sí, olvidaba que él también está aquí—dijo Flammy.

Candice permaneció en absoluto silencio durante varios segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «también»? ¿Dónde estás?

Candice se mordió nerviosamente una punta de la uña esmaltada.

—Candice, he hecho algo realmente estúpido.

—¿Te has acostado con Neal?

—No —contestó. —Pero ¿por qué sería eso estúpido? Tú sabías que estaba saliendo con él.

—Sí, pero una nunca pierde la esperanza. Neal siempre me ha parecido un cretino. ¿Dónde estás?

—Neal y yo tuvimos una pelea y estoy aquí... Mira, Neal no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Pues, ¿entonces quién?

—Me encontré con Tom Andrew Grandchester esta noche.

—Oh, no.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Has hablado con él? —le preguntó esperanzada. —No, me he acostado con él. —Eres una estúpida.

Flammy pestañeó. La manera de ser directa y sin tapujos de Candice era lo que más le gustaba de ella desde el día en que se conocieron. Candice se había mudado a Lakewood en su segundo año de instituto y había comenzado a salir con Pete Flanagan durante el verano. Aparentemente, había oído hablar sobre la reputación de Flammy, porque el primer día de clase, cuando se encontraron en el baño, se presentó a sí misma de la manera más educada y con toda serenidad le dijo que si ella se acercaba a su novio, le cortaría las tetas.

Flammy le creyó y desde ese momento habían simpatizado profundamente, hasta que la relación se convirtió en una sincera amistad que perduró durante casi quince años. Flammy había ayudado a Candice con el traumático encuentro que había tenido con uno de los hermanos Andrew Grandchester. Se sintió afectada otra vez por las diferentes circunstancias en las que se habían desarrollado sus vidas. El episodio desastroso de Candice con Terry de doce años atrás había terminado en una relación amorosa muy feliz, pero, en cuanto a ella, no creía que fuese muy probable que Tom se presentase en el umbral de su casa con un anillo de bodas.

Pero algunas veces, le gustaría que Candice mostrara su faceta más suave, más protectora. Aunque, tenía razón.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Cómo has podido permitir que sucediera?

—No sé. Él estaba ahí y es tan atractivo, pero aún está tan enfadado y yo...

—¿Tú querías demostrar que, aunque no puedes hacer que te valore, puedes hacer que te desee?

Ah, la bendición y el castigo de tener una amiga que la conoce tanto a una.

—Bingo.

—Espero que haya sido bueno —dijo Candice.

—Fue... intenso. —Sintió que un calor ardiente le recorría las entrañas al recordar cuan intenso había sido. No le iba a contar a Candice los detalles. Se le estrujó el estómago al recordar sus últimas palabras: «Siempre serás la misma perra». —Pero sigue considerándome una escoria y no lo soporto —se le quebró la voz en un sollozo.

—Flammy, querida. —La voz de Candice se suavizó de inmediato. —Ya hemos hablado sobre este tema. Tienes que aclarar las cosas con él. Te está carcomiendo interiormente. —Flammy asintió, aunque Candice no la pudiese ver.

Candice tenía razón, por supuesto. Igual que su terapeuta. Ella no podía cambiar el pasado, solo podía controlar su conducta de ahí en adelante. Pero para superarlo necesitaba aclarar el asunto y darles la oportunidad a las personas que ella había lastimado para que la perdonaran.

—Te propongo lo siguiente —dijo Candice. —La boda de Candy tendrá lugar en dos semanas. Tom estará allí, puedes hablar con él entonces. Y con Candy mientras te encuentras allí.

—Ni siquiera sé si desea que yo asista. Solo me invitó porque se vería extraño que no lo hiciese —dijo Flammy taciturna y hoscamente. Lanzó una imprecación cuando se arrancó otra película de esmalte de la uña del pie. Ahora, tendría que hacerse de nuevo la pedicura.

Candice suspiró y Flammy pudo prácticamente escucharla cuando puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, desde luego, esa es una actitud evolucionada e inteligente. Y es probable que estés en lo cierto. Estoy convencida de que a Candy le importa un rábano que asistas o no.

—Contén tu lengua —le espetó Flammy.

—Flammy, ambas sabemos la verdad. Pero también sabemos que no asistir a la boda de Candy no te permitirá empezar de nuevo si quieres salvar tu relación con ella. De la misma manera en que seguirás sintiendo que eres una basura en tanto sepas que Tom sigue pensando que lo engañaste.

—¿Y si no me cree?

—Puede suceder. Como puede también que Candy no acepte tu tardío ofrecimiento de amor fraterno. Pero eso es algo que no puedes controlar. Lo que está en tu mano es intentarlo. Solo sé honesta y directa con la esperanza de que todo salga bien.

—Pero ¿y si no es suficiente?

—Será suficiente para ti porque lo intentaste.

—Gracias, doctor Philips —dijo Flammy. —Tienes razón. Pero cuesta cambiar los malos hábitos.

—Sí, pero tus malos hábitos no te brindaron mucha felicidad, ¿no es cierto?

—Es mejor que esto no termine en tu próxima columna. —Flammy se sorbió la nariz. Además de su próximo libro, Candice escribía una columna con consejos sobre el sexo y la vida para la revista Bella y ella no quería ser su fuente de inspiración.

Candice rio suavemente.

—¡Tú y Terry son tan paranoicos!

—Sí, porque aparecemos todos los meses.

—No te preocupes, si escribo sobre ti, me aseguraré de que nadie pueda reconocerte.

Flammy le deseó buenas noches y volvió a la cama.

No, sus viejos hábitos no le habían brindado mucha felicidad. Había aprendido a utilizar su apariencia para conseguir casi todo en la vida, pero jamás creyó que alguien, excepto Candice, realmente la apreciara. Ni siquiera ella misma, durante mucho tiempo.

Quizás Tom, pensó, aunque por poco tiempo. Estaba segura.

Dos semanas, pensó, abrazándose las rodillas y meciéndose en la amplia cama king-size. Dos semanas para encontrar la forma de disculparse con Candy por haber sido una hermana odiosa toda la vida. Dos semanas para juntar el valor necesario para decirle a Tom la verdad de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Y rogar para que en ese lapso pudiese encontrar una guarida apta para sobrevivir a su probable rechazo.

—¿Sam, qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que tendrías que estar en Hillside terminando la valla —gritó Tom cuando salió del camión. Cerró con un golpe brusco la puerta y se acercó como una tromba a Sam Cartwright, a quien había contratado para realizar las obras de carpintería después de que Albert se mudase a San Francisco.

Sam se quedó petrificada, con la pistola de clavos sujeta en la mano, lista para fijar el revestimiento de madera de la casa que la firma Andrew Grandchester Hnos. estaba construyendo en un exclusivo barrio privado.

Tom fulminó con la mirada el rostro surcado de transpiración de Sam.

—¡Te dije que necesitaba que para hoy a última hora tuvieses terminada la valla para que pudiésemos empezar a trabajar con la cubierta!

Antes de que Sam pudiese contestar, una gran mano cogió a Tom del hombro.

—Tom, ¿déjala en paz, quieres? —Tom se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su hermano menor Anthony.

—Mira, le dije que fuera a Hillside y...

—Y yo te dejé un mensaje diciéndote que el lunes tendremos los materiales, por eso le dije que viniera aquí.

Tom echó una mirada a su teléfono móvil. Casi seguro de que la pantalla le indicaría que tenía un mensaje de voz. Mierda.

—Creo que le debes una disculpa a Sam —dijo Anthony.

El tono condescendiente de Anthony lo sulfuró otra vez. Le clavó dos dedos en el pecho.

—De ahora en adelante no reasignes tareas al personal. Puedes ser mi hermano, pero soy tu jefe, y yo decido los trabajos que hay que priorizar según la agenda.

—¿En serio? La última vez que me fijé seguía siendo Andrew Grandchester Hnos...

Tom le dio un fuerte empellón en el hombro a Anthony.

—No empieces, Anthony...

Anthony lo empujó a su vez, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente varios escalones.

—¿No quieres que empiece? Pues no vengas aquí gritándole como un energúmeno a Sam como si fuese una inútil de mierda...

Fue suficiente. Tom cargó contra Anthony. La tensión y la furia que le habían estado hirviendo en las entrañas finalmente estallo. Estuvo deseoso durante dos semanas de desquitarse dándole una paliza a alguien y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

Forcejearon como luchadores greco-romanos, aferrándose tambaleantes por la obra buscando derribar al otro y sacar ventaja.

De repente, Tom sintió algo o a alguien, encima de su espalda y una áspera voz femenina le pegó un alarido justo en pleno oído derecho.

—¡Basta ya! —Sintió sus brazos estrangulándolo y vio la mano femenina aplastada contra el rostro de Anthony y el pie contra su pecho; era Sam quien intentaba mantenerlos separados. —¡ Parad de una vez, los dos!

Anthony logró desasirse primero y retrocedió, pero sin bajar la guardia, manteniendo la postura agresiva, dispuesto a ir a la carga ante la más mínima provocación.

—Puedes soltarme, Sam —dijo Tom o mejor dicho, graznó, porque el brazo fuerte de Sam le seguía aplastando la garganta.

—No hasta que prometáis calmaros.

—Lo haré si él lo hace —dijo Tom, señalando con el mentón desafiante a Anthony.

Anthony levantó las manos.

—Lo haré si deja de comportarse como un cretino.

Sam bajó de la espalda de Tom y se colocó entre ambos.

—No sé qué os sucede últimamente. Tú... —se dio la vuelta hacia Tom—has estado comportándote como si siguieras con la borrachera de la despedida de soltero de Albert.

—Sí—dijo Anthony. —Te has comportado como un cabrón.

—Y tú... —dijo Sam, dándose vuelta con su altura de coloso, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones vaqueros—lo has estado provocándolo todo el tiempo. Bien, sé que es difícil para vosotros, pues sois hombres y todo eso —les dijo con sonrisa burlona y desdeñosa, —pero ¿por qué no solucionáis todo esto como adultos para que el resto de nosotros podamos seguir con el trabajo? ¿Vale?

Ella recogió la pistola de clavos y regresó a su trabajo. Gracias a Dios, el resto del personal siguió su ejemplo.

—Ella tiene razón. —Fue Anthony el que habló primero. —Has estado como drogado desde la noche de la despedida de soltero de Albert y tú generalmente no te comportas así.

Tom miró a Anthony turbado. Se había comportado como un cerdo irrazonable desde la noche en que había estado con Flammy. Era innegable que tenían mucho trabajo pendiente, pues era la época del año más ajetreada, pero eso no era excusa para la forma en estaba tratando a Anthony, a Sam y al resto del equipo.

Él, que se jactaba de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, que siempre mantenía la calma y rara vez se permitía descontrolarse... no podía hacerlo por segunda vez en su vida.

Y Flammy Jhonson era otra vez la causa.

Si pudiese arrancarse toda la mierda que tenía adentro, lo haría. Eso le pasaba por no haber huido del bar como un vampiro frente al ajo.

No podía quitársela de la cabeza. Su olor. Su sabor. Cómo se sentía estar hundido hasta el mango en su ceñido y húmedo coño. Los sonidos que hacía al correrse, temblando y totalmente fuera de control.

Quería borrarla totalmente de su mente.

Deseaba saborear cada vivido recuerdo.

Estaba tan conmocionado como lo había estado la noche en que la había abandonado sin otra cosa más que palabras de agravio y un beso aún más vejatorio.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Otra vez.

—Vamos, hombre. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te sucede? —dijo Anthony en un tono mucho más calmado. Así era Anthony. Fulminante para molestarse y responder; pero también rápido para calmarse.

Tom y Anthony volvieron al camión y Tom sacó un par de latas de la nevera que tenía en la cabina.

Tom desenganchó la traba de la caja para que pudieran sentarse.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en el Royal?

—¿De dónde te fuiste sin despedirte?

—Sí. —Tom hizo una pausa y sorbió un trago. —Me encontré con Flammy Jhonson cuando volvía para el hotel.

—No habrás...

Tom asintió, con los labios apretados.

Anthony no pudo evitar un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Pues hombre, ella no es buena nueva.

Cómo si necesitara a Anthony para saber eso. Tom permaneció en silencio con la vista clavada en los arboles que lindaban con la propiedad.

—No sé qué me sucede cuando estoy con ella —dijo finalmente. —Es como si perdiera el control de mí mismo si la tengo cerca.

—Siempre manejó a los hombres por el miembro —señaló Anthony, —incluso cuando salías con ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero me engañaba a mí mismo pensando que yo era diferente —agitó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué pensaste semejante cosa? —se burló Anthony.

—Ella era distinta conmigo. Tenía una faceta muy cálida y divertida que no demostraba al resto. Y a pesar de todos los rumores, ella era virgen cuando empezamos a salir. —No podía creer que la estuviese defendiendo.

Anthony abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—Lo sé, yo también quedé muy sorprendido. —Todavía recordaba la primera noche. La expresión de sorprendido deleite en su rostro cuando se corrió en su mano. Cómo sintió su cuerpo, increíblemente caliente, ceñido y el inconfundible grito penetrante de dolor. «Estás bien», susurró contra sus labios al empezar a penetrarla. Él se quedó paralizado por la evidente sorpresa, «deseo esto, te deseo a ti».

—De alguna manera me convencí a mí mismo de que su actitud de perra seductora con porte de diva era solo una actuación.

—Yo creo que la perra seductora con porte de diva es la verdadera Flammy. Después de todo, te engañó con tu mejor amigo.

A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, el recuerdo le carcomió las entrañas.

Había sido un golpe duro para él, convencido de que conocía a la verdadera Flammy. La joven dulce, sorprendentemente inteligente, aguda y traviesa con la que había pasado dos maravillosos meses. No la manipuladora y despampanante seductora que el resto del mundo veía.

Se había asustado de amarla tanto. Y cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba, jamás le dijo que él le correspondía de igual manera. Jamás se consideró un cobarde, pero con ella lo había sido. En ese entonces, con sus veintiún años, no estaba preparado para el amor, para lo que ese sentimiento significaba. No estaba listo para comprometerse con una persona por el resto de su vida. Mierda, a principios de ese verano, antes de que él y Flammy se unieran, no estaba ni siquiera preparado para mantener una relación que durase más de un par de semanas. A pesar de lo mucho que la quería, no fue capaz de superar el temor que lo había empujado a alejarla de su lado.

Y mezclado con el temor, la molestia. A pesar de cuánto la amaba, Tom no era un hombre que se dejara dominar por el corazón, ni por el miembro y él sabía que Flammy no gozaba de buena reputación. Puede que fuese virgen, pero sabía el efecto que causaba en el cuerpo de los hombres. La había visto en acción, incluso con él mismo. Y, a pesar de que sabía que su actitud estaba motivada por su propia inseguridad, la tenía tan interiorizada que ya lo hacía por instinto. Y Tom odiaba ser manipulado.

Su amigo William había resumido perfectamente bien todos sus miedos esa noche en el bar de Truckee.

—Tom cuando vuelvas, tendrás conos saliéndote hasta de los bolsillos. ¿Realmente quieres renunciar a todo eso por alguien como ella? Sin ánimo de ofender, hombre, pero tan pronto te hayas marchado, ella se irá con otro más rápido que la mosca a la mierda.

William, el muy bastardo, decidió probar su punto de vista esa misma noche llevándosela a una habitación para follar. Las imágenes y las emociones de aquella noche lo asaltaron. La alegría que había sentido al descubrirla allí se convirtió rápidamente en esa sensación de pánico que lo sobrecogía al descubrir el amor y la ansiedad que le prodigaban esos ojos azules, a los que no estaba seguro de estar listo para corresponder.

Después, la furia que había sentido cuando ella comenzó a coquetear con William. Tom se resistió a morder el anzuelo; sabía que solo quería despertarle celos. Se sentiría insegura, y tendría razones para estarlo, dada su conducta distante. Se había prometido salir con ella al día siguiente para hablar después de lo que para él habían sido esas semanas y aclarar todo el asunto.

A pesar de lo que William decía, a pesar de sus temores, no quería perder a Flammy. La amaba. Y cagado de miedo o no, se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo de ella.

Pero se fue a buscar una cerveza, y al regresar, tanto Flammy como William se habían ido. Cuando preguntó por ella, le dijeron que estaban arriba.

—Todavía no puedo creer lo que hicieron —dijo Tom, intentando apartar las desagradables imágenes de la mente. Anthony le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Sintió una presión en el estómago, la misma de aquella vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Había escuchado los inconfundibles sonidos, los ruidos de la cama, los gruñidos sordos a través de la puerta entreabierta de una de las habitaciones. Había espiado por el resquicio de la puerta entornada. Y había visto el torso de William y las largas piernas bronceadas de una mujer debajo de él. Los pequeños pies con los ridículos zapatos con plataforma sobre los cuales había bromeado con Flammy esa misma tarde.

El resto de la noche estaba borrosa. Recordó el rostro de William, petulante y pagado de sí mismo. La máscara de culpabilidad de Flammy mientras le cogía el brazo y le rogaba que la escuchara. Como si hubiese explicación posible.

—Al menos, lo moliste a golpes —dijo Anthony. —¿Alguna vez pudo arreglarse los dientes?

Tom sonrió tristemente. Aún podía recordar la expresión de satisfacción del rostro de William bruscamente desfigurada por su puñetazo, el placer que había sentido al verle la sonrisa ya sin dientes.

—Creo que sí. No me mantuve en contacto con él después de aquello.

Arrojó la lata vacía de bebida.

—No puedo creer que me siga gustando —gruñó, rechinando los dientes, al tiempo que descargaba un puñetazo contra la caja del camión. —Era de esperar que después de todo este tiempo lo hubiese superado. Maldita sea, sigue trastornándome, aunque pasaron once años.

Anthony permaneció en silencio, sabía que la perorata de Tom no requería respuesta. Tom no solía perder el control de sí mismo y sus hermanos habían aprendido a escuchar en silencio hasta que largara todo lo que tenía adentro. Después de un rato, Anthony dijo:

—Sabes que mañana probablemente esté presente en la boda. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tom rio sin humor alguno.

—Evitarla como a una plaga. —Como si eso fuese posible. —Buena idea —dijo Anthony discretamente. —O llevármela a rastras y follarla hasta que pueda sacarla de mi mente. —Aunque eso podría llevarle otros veinte años. Anthony rio.

—Sé lo que yo haría. Tom resopló.

—Sí, sé lo que tú harías. Pero, tú eras una terrible amenaza pública. —La idea de Anthony de una relación prolongada era tener sexo con una mujer más de una vez. No dejaba que los sentimientos le complicaran la vida.

Como regla general, Tom hacía lo mismo. Disfrutaba del sexo y le gustaba tenerlo regularmente. Su patrón usual era salir con una mujer durante un tiempo, dejando siempre en claro sus intenciones o la ausencia de ellas, en realidad. Y después de pocas semanas, a veces un par de meses, cuando, inevitablemente, fuera quien fuese con quien estuviese saliendo deseaba «avanzar a otro nivel» en la relación, Tom nunca había tenido problemas en terminar. Jamás involucraba lo suficiente como para verse tentado a ser otra cosa que «folla amigo». Y jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, permitía que el miembro le manejase la vida cuando percibía que una mujer podía acarrearle más problemas de los que en realidad valía la pena.

Su risa cortante sorprendió a Anthony.

—Parece que la única mujer que es capaz de trastornarme es la que me jodió con su traición.

—Sí. Qué pena que Albert justo se haya ligado con su hermana.

**Continuara****…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 5**

Flammy se paseó fuera de la habitación mientras esperaba a que la última de las damas del cortejo se marchara. Teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenían, Flammy no se sorprendió cuando Candy no le pidió que fuera una de ellas. Aun así, se sintió algo triste. Sabía que su madre habría deseado que ellas resolvieran sus diferencias antes de un día como ese y que cada una de las hermanas llegase a ser una parte más importante en la vida de la otra.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en diez minutos, y se suponía que ese era el momento para que Candy estuviese a solas para prepararse. Flammy no quería entrometerse, pero no tenía otra opción. Había intentado buscar un rato para reunirse a tomar unas copas el jueves por la noche allí mismo, en la finca Pumpjack, pero Candy había tenido que atender muchas cosas de último momento. Y también estuvo ocupada durante el desayuno y el almuerzo del día anterior y por la noche, la excusa había sido la cena.

Y aunque Flammy hubiese logrado estar a solas con su hermana, hubiese estado tan distraída a causa de Tom que no habría sido capaz de concentrarse en lo que tenía que decirle.

Flammy no podía culpar a Candy por evitarla. No podía recordar ninguna conversación que hubiesen mantenido en su vida que no terminase en una pelea.

De repente, Candice apareció a su lado y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien. Solo entra ahí y dile lo que tienes que decirle. —Flammy le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga y retrocedió para buscar en sus ojos verdes el coraje que necesitaba. Su marido, que permanecía de pie junto a ella, estaba muy elegante con su esmoquin, demostrando una vez más que los Andrew Grandchester había sido puestos en la tierra para ser devorados con los ojos. Terry le brindó a Candy una mirada de cautelosa amistad, lo que fue una agradable sorpresa, considerando la hostilidad que habría esperado Flammy, ya que, hasta donde sabía, todos los Andrew Grandchester seguían considerándola la nena perra que engañó a Tom.

Una desagradable sospecha surgió en su mente recelosa y apartó un tanto a Candice para que Terry no la escuchara.

—No le habrás dicho nada a Terry, ¿no es cierto? Sobre lo que sucedió en realidad... —No estaba en realidad abochornada ni avergonzada, pero quería contárselo primero a Tom, cuando encontrase el momento apropiado, antes de que lo supiesen sus hermanos.

—No —dijo Candice. —Solo le dije que no sucedió exactamente de la manera en que le habían contado y que fuese más tolerante contigo.

Flammy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y agradecida, apretó la mano de Candice, que le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Recuerda, solo puedes controlar tus acciones. —Candice y Terry dejaron a Flammy de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

Flammy irguió los hombros, esperando que la última de las damas de honor se marchara. Cerró con fuerza el puño, apretando en la palma el collar de diamantes.

Finalmente, salió la última de las tres damas de honor, ¿Jenna, Jenny?, algo por el estilo. Aunque albergase el más mínimo pesar por no formar parte del cortejo, se consolaría con la convicción de que estaría horrenda con ese extraño color lila suave.

Tom y Anthony aparecieron en la esquina del pasillo justo cuando ella llevó la mano al picaporte. Ambos la miraron recelosos.

Tom estaba magnífico con su esmoquin e inmediatamente recordó lo bien que estaba sin él también. Su mirada furiosa y desconfiada fue lo que impidió que ella se derritiese como un flan sobre el duro suelo de madera. Le devolvió la mirada de furia.

—No te preocupes, no voy a arrojarle pintura roja sobre el vestido ni nada por estilo. —Dios bendito, ¿sería mucho pedir que alguien tuviese un poco de fe en sus intenciones de enmendarse?

—Si haces algo para molestarla, Flammy, te juro...

—Tom dejó inconclusa su amenaza.

—O qué, ¿me darás unas palmadas en el trasero? —No pudo evitar aguijonearlo.

Anthony la miró furioso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como un gorila furibundo.

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza y emitió un suspiro exasperado.

—Escuchadme los dos, quiero darle a Candy el collar que perteneció a nuestra madre, eso es todo. —Déjame verlo —dijo Tom.

—¿Me quieres registrar también? —le espetó Flammy, gratificada ante el involuntario brillo de interés que súbitamente reflejó la mirada de Tom. Flammy le arrojó el collar contra el rostro.

Anthony los observó con recelo, como si percibiese la tensión y la atracción que ambos dejaban traslucir.

—Si escucháis gritos, tenéis mi permiso para revisar las instalaciones.

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta antes de que ellos pudiesen detenerla.

Candy se dio vuelta.

Flammy contuvo la respiración.

—Candy, estás guapísima. —Inhaló profundamente. Ella la miró como si le hubiese descubierto un tercer seno.

No era de extrañar ya que Flammy no le había dicho nada agradable a Candy desde... bueno, nunca en realidad.

—Lo digo en serio, Can, eres la fantasía más sexy que un novio pudiese tener. —El vestido sin mangas le ajustaba el cuerpo como un guante, destacándole de manera envidiable el increíble busto y ciñéndole la esbelta cintura hasta caer en una falda ligeramente acampanada que apenas rozaba el suelo. —Estás muy elegante y muy guapa. —La miró de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en el profundo escote en forma de corazón. —No puedo creer que tú hayas recibido todas las neuronas y además, las tetas.

Candy estalló en una carcajada, después se contuvo, mirándola recelosa, preparada para su consabido ataque.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Flammy? Me caso en diez minutos y no tengo ganas de tener un altercado contigo justo ahora. Flammy levantó las manos en son de paz. —Lo sé, y no he venido para eso. Tengo algo que quiero darte y prometo que después me iré. —Extendió la mano para que Candy viese el collar.

—El collar de mamá —dijo Candy, acariciándose inconscientemente la pulsera que hacía juego y que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

—Permíteme —dijo Flammy y se dispuso a colocarle con sumo cuidado el collar con el diamante de dos quilates para no desarreglarle el velo. —Probablemente ya tengas algo prestado, pero sé que mamá querría que lo usaras.

Colocada detrás de su hermana, vio la imagen de ambas reflejada en el espejo de pie. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Candy.

—No sé qué decir. Gracias.

Flammy cerró los ojos mientras una cálida sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sorprendente, pensó con ironía, qué bien sentaba ser agradable. Pero aún no había terminado. Se humedeció los labios resecos e intentó recordar lo que había planeado decir.

—Mira, Candy —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al sentir un opresivo nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo nadie le había dicho lo difícil que resultaba disculparse? —Sé que nunca fui la mejor de las hermanas... —Le costó continuar al ver en el espejo que su hermana abría desmesuradamente los ojos, ensombrecidos nuevamente por una expresión de recelo. —Bueno, fui realmente una hermana de mierda —dijo, sintiendo las palmas de las manos traspiradas; contuvo el deseo de secarlas en el vestido de seda. —Sé que esto es demasiado poco, quizá también es demasiado tarde, pero lo único que quiero es que sepas que te quiero, Candy.

Candy movió la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro, como si realmente esperase que Ashton Kutcher le gritara «ha caído en una trampa».

—Lo digo sinceramente. Te quiero y realmente estoy feliz por ti. Albert es un gran hombre y sé que te tratará bien.

—¿Flammy te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma, tienes algo serio? El hospital de Stanford es muy bueno y tenemos excelentes especialistas...

Flammy rio.

—Está bien, doctora no sufro de una enfermedad mortal. Algún día te contaré todo sobre mamá, sobre la terapia y sacaremos a luz lo más importante, pero hoy tienes que casarte.

—Te tomo la palabra —le dijo Candy, completamente confundida. Echó una mirada al reloj. —Creo que es mejor que me dé prisa.

Flammy sonrió.

—Te deseo lo mejor.

Flammy sostuvo la puerta mientras Candy salía de la habitación y rio entre dientes al ver a Tom y a Anthony todavía apostados como guardias.

—Tus perros guardianes —le murmuró a Candy. —¿Veis? Está sana y salva. Sin rasgaduras, ni arañazos, ni siquiera despeinada. —Se dio vuelta hacia Candy. —Que seas muy feliz.

Candy se acercó para abrazarla, pero Flammy siguió caminando.

—No quiero desarreglarte —le explicó, pero cuando vio que una sombra de ofensa por su rechazo cruzó el rostro de su hermana, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dio vuelta y encontró a su padre de pie junto a Tom y a Anthony. Después de estrecharle la mano a George Jhonson, Anthony se marchó para ocupar su lugar junto a Albert, pero Tom se quedó.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó su padre a Candy. Ella asintió y se cogió del brazo que le ofrecía. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, ambos miraron hacia atrás, agradablemente desconcertados.

Flammy comenzó a caminar tras ellos y se dispuso a ubicarse en su asiento antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, pero Tom la detuvo, cogiéndole el brazo con firmeza. Ella casi pudo oír el chisporroteo que le produjo ese contacto en la piel y sintió un estremecimiento en las piernas, como una descarga eléctrica. La asaltaron los recuerdos ardientes y vibrantes.

La dura e imponente erección de Tom en su boca. Sus labios y su lengua entre los muslos, saboreándole el sexo húmedo mientras la hacía correrse como nadie más podía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos al revivir la sensación de él penetrándola profundamente, incitándola burlón, obligándola a rogarle.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo de esas imágenes, forzándose a vencer la tentación de empujarlo hacia el interior de la habitación. No podía entregarse a él, o dejarse vencer otra vez por sus propios anhelos. No podía caer nuevamente en la trampa, no importaba cuánto lo desease.

Durante dos semanas se había esforzado para borrar de su mente los recuerdos de su último encuentro, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en la mejor manera de acercarse a él y hacer que escuchase la verdad de sus labios. Pero un simple roce y estaba próxima a derrumbarse ante la tentación. Otra vez.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Flammy?

—Déjame ir, por favor—dijo quedamente.

No se lo permitió.

—Durante toda tu vida has sido mezquina con tu hermana ¿y de repente sois las hermanas más unidas? No me lo trago.

Ella tiró del brazo con fuerza para liberarse. Tenía en la punta de la lengua un comentario cortante, pero en vez de eso, le dijo:

—La gente cambia, Tom. Incluso yo.

Su mirada desdeñosa la recorrió desde el cabello alborotado hasta las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa.

—¿Lo de hace dos semanas sirve como ejemplo?

El calor le arrebató las mejillas y sintió una punzada en el pecho, seguida de una intensa furia.

—Vete a la mierda, Tom.

Abrió la boca, pero antes de que él pudiese responderle, Albert asomó la cabeza desde la esquina y le indicó con gesto impaciente que moviera el trasero hacia el altar.

Flammy los siguió y se acomodó en su asiento junto a Candice. Albert y sus hermanos permanecieron de pie en el altar, parecían una propaganda de apuestos acompañantes sociales. El intérprete del arpa inició los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para admirar a Candy, que ya atravesaba la nave nupcial.

Realmente parece un ángel, pensó Flammy, sorprendida por sus pensamientos tan sentimentales. Tras el espumoso velo, los ojos verdes de Candy destellaban de felicidad y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa trémula.

Ni en el más enloquecido de sus sueños, Flammy podría haber imaginado que su mejor amiga y su pequeña hermana terminarían con Terry y Albert Andrew Grandchester. El mundo era extraño.

Flammy dirigió la mirada hacia el altar y contuvo la respiración cuando vio a Albert, Su mirada radiante al mirar a Candy y todo el amor del universo plasmado en la expresión de su rostro.

Flammy cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se sentiría si un hombre la mirara así?

Miró a Tom, su mirada atrajo magnéticamente la de él, pero no había amor en su expresión.

Lo observó; su creciente ira no le permitió concentrarse en la belleza de la ceremonia.

Ella no había estado sola en aquella suite dos semanas atrás y que Tom intentara hacerla sentir una basura era completamente injusto.

En lo que se refería a sus planes para lograr una amigable discusión, Flammy estaba tentada de desistir para siempre de contarle la verdad a Tom.

No, pensó. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que se sentiría mejor al desentrañar ese secreto para purgar su alma. Durante once años había acarreado la vergüenza y el rechazo de sí misma y que Tom la hubiese abandonado solo había servido para agravar esos sentimientos. El no tenía derecho a jactarse con ira presuntuosa, supuestamente justificada en sus presuntos pecados. Era hora de que supiera la verdad, para que ella pudiese seguir adelante finalmente.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia Tom y lo descubrió observándola fijamente. Su expresión no era amorosa, pero tampoco hostil. Parecía estudiarla, descifrarla. Ella afrontó su mirada y eso le confundió. Bien. Deseaba que estuviese desconcertado por lo que había sucedido dos semanas atrás y desorientado por su conducta de ese mismo día. Era hora de que alguien cuestionara sus erradas suposiciones. Quizá por fin podría darse cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado respecto de ella.

Cinco minutos después de llegar a la fiesta ya estaba deseando irse. Se había sentido agradecida de tener que posar durante una breve sesión de tres minutos de fotografías, sobre todo cuando el fotógrafo la hizo colocarse junto a Tom.

—Eh, usted, el alto, coloque la mano en el hombro de la joven pelinegra. Son todos de la familia. Que parezca que se aprecian.

Ella echó una mirada a su hombro, desnudo salvo por los finos tirantes del vestido. Sorprendentemente, no aparecía marca de quemadura alguna. Pero ella todavía sentía en la piel la huella ardiente de la mano de Tom, el suave roce de su pulgar acariciándole distraídamente el omóplato, con la mirada fija al frente, como si no fuese consciente de su caricia.

Ansiosa de huir de allí para aplacar los nervios con champagne, se colocó en la hilera frente al bar.

Cogió la copa, bebió un considerable trago y miró a su alrededor.

Objetivamente, admitió de buena gana que habían organizado una bonita fiesta. Pero, por supuesto, era Plumpjack, uno de los mejores centros turísticos de Squaw Valley. Habían colocado las mesas alrededor de la piscina. Los mozos ofrecían bandejas con deliciosos entremeses de higos envueltos en jamón serrano y canapés de trucha ahumada, mientras un fastuoso buffet aguardaba la llegada de los novios.

No, la fiesta no era el problema. En realidad, el problema era la lista de invitados. Flammy no había prestado mucha atención durante la ceremonia de la iglesia, concentrada solo en Tom, pero ahora reconocía varios rostros de su época de estudiante tanto masculinas y femeninas.

Escudriñó la multitud en busca de Candice y la vio conversando con Eleanor Andrew Grandchester. De ninguna manera iba a interrumpir esa conversación. Poco antes, cuando Flammy había intentado felicitarla por la boda de su hijo, Eleanor la ignoró por completo, como si ella no existiese.

Flammy enderezó los hombros y se encaminó a la mesa vacía más cercana. Al menos Candy no había asignado asientos fijos, evitándole a Flammy sentarse con por ejemplo, Sara Hossford, que aferraba el pincho de pollo con tal saña que Flammy temió por la integridad de sus ojos.

Permaneció sentada durante un rato, observando con fingida naturalidad a los invitados. Acostumbrada a ser el alma de la fiesta, el orgullo de Flammy se sintió un tanto herido cuando nadie se sentó con ella, aunque las mesas se iban completando. Después de un rato, no pudo evitar sentirse incluso divertida cuando varios hombres, algunos conocidos y otros no, empezaron a sonreírle invitándola a unirse a sus mesas. Pero todos eran disuadidos por puntapiés de sus esposas y novias.

Se quedaría hasta el primer baile y después se iría al demonio.

—No demasiado popular por lo que puedo apreciar.

Flammy se dio vuelta en la silla y miró furiosa a Tom. Aún no le había perdonado sus comentarios previos.

—No puedo decir que las culpe —dijo, observando a sus ex compañeros de estudios. —La mayoría de sus novios las engañaron conmigo en algún momento dado.

Tom se sentó, sorprendiéndola.

—Al menos eres honesta contigo misma.

—Trato de serlo.

Lo estudió mientras le pedía un vaso de vino al camarero.

—¿Y desde cuándo bebes vino?

Tom enarcó las cejas en gesto interrogativo.

—Nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de hombre al que le gusta el buen vino. Parece muy refinado de tu parte.

Los labios de Tom se curvaron en un esbozo de sonrisa y Flammy se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre su regazo y cogerle el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Solo porque no soy un yuppi como Terry —dijo sonriente—no quiere decir que no pueda apreciar las cosas buenas. Tenemos un cliente, un empresario que construye lujosas casas modernas en la zona, que es un gran aficionado al vino y me hizo tomarle el gusto. —Hizo una pausa cuando el camarero llevó el vino. La expresión de placer cuando bebió el primer sorbo puso los sentidos de Flammy en alerta.

Aunque parecía práctico y sensato, en su fuero íntimo era un secreto hedonista. Saboreaba los placeres de la vida. La buena comida, el buen vino... el buen sexo.

Flammy apretó los muslos bajo la mesa y mentalmente se dio un puntapié. ¿Qué clase de masoquista era que se excitaba con un hombre que aprovechaba la primera oportunidad que tenía para insultarla?

Permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un rato. La tensión zumbaba entre ellos, Flammy se preparó para otro ataque verbal, pero él no le dijo nada. Se relajó un tanto, agradecida de que se sentara con ella, eso evitaba que diese una imagen patética.

Después, cuando se instó a la concurrencia a ponerse de pie y recibir a los flamantes esposos Andrew Grandchester, Flammy aplaudió tan efusivamente como el resto.

—¿Celosa? —le dijo Tom quedamente.

—Por supuesto —admitió. —Pero feliz por ella.

—No te comprendo. Desde que te conozco nunca has soportado a Candy y ahora de repente, ¿eres una protectora hermana mayor?

Flammy se indignó; estaba a punto de contestarle, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Tom, qué haces sentado aquí?

Flammy apenas ahogó un gruñido y se esforzó en levantar el rostro para sonreír a la madre de Tom.

Eleanor Andrew Grandchester tenía una expresión en el rostro como si acabase de comer un canapé de mierda.

—Mamá, ¿recuerdas a la hermana de Candy, Flammy? —dijo Tom.

—Sí, la recuerdo. —Claramente recordaba todo lo que alguien podía haber dicho alguna vez sobre Flammy.

—Debe estar muy feliz por Albert —dijo con su voz más encantadora.

—Candy es una joven maravillosa. Cualquier madre estaría encantada de que ella formase parte de su familia.

No como tú, nena golfa. A Flammy le pareció escuchar claramente sus pensamientos, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Además de su pasado, si había otra razón por la cual Tom y ella no estarían nunca juntos, esa era Eleanor Andrew Grandchester.

—Candy también es afortunada por haber encontrado a Albert.

Eleanor se dio vuelta hacia Tom, evidentemente al límite de su capacidad de tolerancia protocolar con una mujer que se había comportado mal con uno de sus hijos.

—¿Tom por qué no te sientas con Anthony y Sam? Tu padre y yo estamos en la mesa contigua. —Le indicó una mesa cerca del buffet, exactamente al otro lado del salón.

Flammy miró fijamente su copa de champagne, deseando que no se notara su humillación. La madre lo estaba alejando de ella. No debería haberse molestado en ir. Ella podía cambiar todo lo que quisiera, pero la actitud del resto siempre sería la misma.

Casi se cayó de la silla cuando escuchó a Tom:

—Estoy bien aquí, mamá. No te preocupes.

Eleanor pareció deseosa de insistir en disuadirlo, pero la expresión de Tom fue una firme advertencia para que no hiciese una escena.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí, Tom —le dijo Flammy.

Pero se quedó con ella y Flammy lo consideró un signo positivo. Cogió otra copa de champagne y la bebió rápidamente para reunir coraje. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Debería estar evitándola como si fuese una plaga, no quedarse con ella y seguir toda esa cháchara mientras tenía la polla tan dura que prácticamente golpeaba contra la mesa.

Pero ella parecía triste sentada sola. Vulnerable. Sí, seguro, se burló de sí mismo en silencio. Ella era tan vulnerable como una barracuda.

Pero, aun así, no podía dejarla sola. Ella lo retenía como si lo llevase con una correa de los cojones. La excitación sexual lo había dominado desde el momento en que le había rozado los hombros durante la sesión de fotos. Por suerte, la chaqueta de su esmoquin era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle la bragueta.

Ahora, con la brisa jugando con sus rizos suaves y esparciendo su dulce y seductor perfume, tenía miedo de hacer algo inapropiado. La observó beber el champagne con labios trémulos. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan nerviosa.

Una gota de champagne le perló el turgente labio inferior; ella, sin pensar, se la quitó con la punta del pulgar. Sus labios se entreabrieron sorprendidos y la visión de su pulgar contra el labio pulposo le recordó penosamente una vivida imagen repentina: la de esos labios turgentes sobre su glande, y la de la lengua femenina moviéndose sinuosamente para lamer las gotas del espeso fluido que le salía de la punta.

Estaba cansado de juegos. Se puso de pie y la cogió de la muñeca, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos.

Flammy lo siguió unos pasos, tambaleándose; después se detuvo intentando desasirse.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Vamos a tu habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—No seas obtusa. —Apenas reparó en las miradas que atraía al arrastrarla entre las mesas. Que mirasen. Durante dos semanas las imágenes de ella lo torturaron. Desnuda, arqueando la espalda húmeda para que la penetrara más profundamente. Con las piernas en sus hombros mientras él le succionaba el hermoso y suave coño. Tenía que poseerla otra vez y al diablo con lo que el mundo pensara.

**Continuara****…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 6**

A medio camino, Flammy clavó los talones en los adoquines del sendero.

—Suéltame —gritó cuando Tom la asió para alejarla del sendero y la empujó contra el tronco de un árbol. —¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero tenerte... —le dijo, apoyándose contra ella y refregándole el miembro erecto contra el vientre —desnuda y pasar el resto de la noche follándote hasta que quedes sin sentido.

Le apoyó las palmas de las manos en el pecho, pero no lo empujó.

—No hagas esto, Tom —susurró con voz quebrada. —No quiero.

Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella apartó la suya en el último segundo. Tom posó su boca en la aterciopelada curva del cuello.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo con la voz entrecortada por un suspiro y un quejido. Quizá debería llevarlo a su habitación, allí podrían hablar en privado.

—Se me ocurre una forma mejor de usar tu boca.

El roce de los labios ardientes en la garganta la paralizó momentáneamente. Inconscientemente, le rodeó el cuello y enterró la nariz en su cabello. Sintió contraérsele el útero al inhalar el fresco perfume del champú mezclado con ese olor natural y único de hombre.

No, si iban a su habitación, no habría ninguna conversación.

Aun sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella, estuvo muy, muy tentada de claudicar.

—Déjame —dijo nuevamente, empujando el muro de su pecho. —No quiero —dijo, como si al enunciar las palabras pudiese convencer a su cuerpo.

—Mentira —dijo él y rudamente, le metió la mano bajo la falda. —Estás tan caliente que estás empapada —señaló, clavándole los dientes en el hombro mientras le acariciaba bruscamente el sexo. —No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —le dijo cubriéndola de besos húmedos. —No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en poseerte nuevamente —le introdujo un dedo en las bragas y presionó firmemente la cremosa vulva.

Ella gimió, recurriendo al último vestigio de determinación para no contonearse contra la mano masculina. Oh, Dios, sería tan fácil darle lo que quería, lo que ella también deseaba.

—Puede que si dejo de luchar contra este sentimiento, logre sacarte de mis pensamientos.

Ella quedó paralizada y sintió unos pinchazos gélidos en la espalda al comprender el alcance de sus palabras.

—¿Para que puedas finalmente olvidarme de una vez para siempre? —susurró.

No tuvo que responder. La verdad estaba en sus ojos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por desearla.

Bajó la mano, le ciñó la muñeca y la apartó de su entrepierna, clavándole las uñas cuando él se resistió a quitar la mano.

—He dicho basta —dijo firmemente, con una resolución que se fortalecía a cada segundo. Estaba harta de tener sexo con hombres que solo la querían por su cuerpo. Harta de permitirles que tomasen de ella lo que deseaban sin considerar sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué me apartas así? No es tan complicado. Te deseo y sé que tú también me deseas. —Su respiración se agitaba con furiosos jadeos y su mirada brillaba, luchando entre el deseo y la frustración.

—Estoy cansada de ser usada por hombres que desean follarme y después olvidarme —le espetó, agachándose para escapar de él y alejarse del árbol. Después se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a él. —Todos son iguales. Ni siquiera les gusto, ni siquiera escuchan lo que quiero decir, pero esperan que abra las piernas y me regale para que satisfagas sus deseos.

—Tú también lo haces —dijo Tom.

Solo contigo, pensó.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Quiero a alguien que me pueda ver como persona, que me aprecie y no solo para follarme.

Se le encogió el estómago al ver la gélida sonrisa burlona de Tom.

—¿No es un poco tarde para eso? Desde que te conozco has jugado con los hombres, has aprovechado la lujuria que despiertas para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿A qué se debe este cambio repentino?

—Nunca jugué contigo, Tom —dijo suavemente.

Entrecerró los ojos y sus labios hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Nena, yo fui el más tonto de todos. —Se adelantó dos pasos con actitud amenazadora, la sujetó de los hombros y se inclinó hasta que su mirada furiosa estuvo al nivel de sus ojos. —Casi estaba convencido de que te amaba hasta que te marchaste para joder con William.

Un áspero sonido de dolor le aprisionó la garganta. No sabía qué la lastimaba más, si el desagradable recuerdo de William o escucharle hablar de amor con el tono más mordaz que alguna vez hubiese escuchado. Se soltó bruscamente de él.

—¡ Yo no jodí con William! —Su alarido fue tan fuerte que probablemente los invitados lo escucharon a pesar de la orquesta.

—¡Qué mierda! ¡Te vi, Flammy! Lo vi encima de ti...

—¡Tú lo viste violándome!

Tom se quedó paralizado con la mandíbula desencajada y la boca abierta. Hizo un gesto brusco negando la verdad.

Ella sintió una opresión en el estómago y tantas náuseas que pensó que iba a vomitar. No la creía. Se había intentado convencer de que no le importaría, pero su incredulidad le desgarró el corazón con precisión quirúrgica.

—Me violó —repitió. Tom se mantenía en silencio sin dejar de mover la cabeza. —No me crees como no me hubieses creído entonces, pero es la verdad.

—Pero yo vi...

—No sabes lo que viste —le espetó cortante. Deseaba que Tom dijese algo, lo que fuese. No dijo nada; su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, insensible, mientras abría y cerraba los puños a los lados del cuerpo y movía la cabeza con gesto negativo.

Tom apenas podía escuchar a Flammy debido al rugido que sentía en los oídos. ¿Violación? ¿William? ¿Sería posible que hubiese estado equivocado durante todos esos años?

Miró a Flammy y constató la devastación y la furia de su rostro. Podría ser una perra manipuladora, pero no era una mentirosa. Y si quería hacer que se sintiese como una mierda, tenía otras mil maneras para humillarlo.

No le mentiría sobre algo así. De alguna manera, cada fibra de su cuerpo lo sabía.

Ella lo miró fijamente esperando que dijera algo, pero no podía articular palabra. Flammy se dio vuelta bruscamente y corrió alejándose por el sendero.

Sabía que debía detenerla, pero lo que le había contado lo aturdió. Imágenes desordenadas le volvían a la memoria; de repente, detalles insignificantes parecieron unirse como un rompecabezas. La manera en que el cuerpo de William aplastaba el de Flammy mucho más pequeño. El brazo masculino, parcialmente oculto bajo el torso como si estuviera apretándole la boca, ahogando sus gritos.

¡Oh, Jesús¡ él lo había visto y no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Permaneció afuera esperando a que William... terminase de violarla.

Y después la había echado de su lado; la había tratado como si fuese una basura cuando ella lo buscó rogándole que la ayudara.

De repente, sintió las piernas demasiado flojas como para mantenerse en pie y se tambaleó hasta un banco. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

—¿Tom, dónde diablos has estado? Es hora del brindis.

Él levantó la mirada y vio a su irritado hermano menor y a su flamante cuñada. Terry y Candice los seguían a pocos pasos. El ceño fruncido de Candy se transformó rápidamente en una mirada de preocupación cuando vio el rostro de Tom.

—¿Tom, te sientes bien? ¡Estás ceniciento! —Se levantó la falda y se abalanzó sobre él para tomarle el pulso, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza para revisarle los ojos. —¿Ingeriste algo?

—Al final te lo ha contado todo, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Candice en voz baja.

Tom miró a Candice, que lo observaba con ojos serios muy abiertos y labios apretados.

—Dime que no es verdad. —Apenas pudo articular las palabras, notaba la garganta agarrotada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy, desconcertada.

Candice movió la cabeza, ignorando la confusión del resto.

—Me gustaría poder decirlo. Pero yo la llevé a urgencias.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Albert.

Tom luchó para controlar el odio que sentía por sí mismo, pues no podía controlar el vertiginoso mareo.

—Sobre Flammy. Sobre William, sobre cómo él... —Se detuvo. Era el secreto de Flammy. A ella le competía decírselo a Candy, cuándo y si quería hacerlo. —Debo irme. Tengo que encontrarla —dijo, obligándose a ponerse de pie y corrió hacia el alojamiento, firmemente decidido a encontrar a Flammy.

Tom se detuvo frente a la puerta. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se sintió abrumado por la culpa y la vergüenza. Si no se hubiese sentido tan atemorizado ante la idea de enamorarse de Flammy, ella no habría estado sola. Diablos, jamás habría escuchado a William, en primer lugar, habría podido seguir su instinto y saboreado cada uno de los momentos con ella.

Golpeó la puerta con tres golpes cortos. Nada. Golpeó de nuevo, apoyando la oreja contra la puerta; escuchó pasos apagados. Tenía la cadena colocada y la puerta se entreabrió solo unas pulgadas. A través del resquicio solo pudo ver su ojo hinchado por las lágrimas.

Tragó con dificultad y sintió la extraña sensación de lágrimas agolpándose en su garganta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Ella cerró la puerta y Tom escuchó el ruido de la cadena y del cerrojo; la puerta se abrió y él entró. La siguió hasta la terraza, donde una botella de Chardonay estaba sobre la mesa junto a una copa.

Flammy se había cambiado el vestido por un conjunto deportivo de felpa de pantalones cortos y sudadera con cremallera color durazno que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas bronceadas. Descalza, le llegaba apenas hasta el pecho, se sintió conmovido por lo menuda que era.

Demasiado menuda como para defenderse contra la mayoría de los hombres. Le temblaron las manos al pensarlo.

Luchó contra el impulso de abrazarla y rogarle que lo perdonara.

Se sentó junto a ella y bebió un reconfortante sorbo de vino. Observó su perfil: la pequeña nariz recta, los labios turgentes apretados en una tensa línea y el mentón desafiante. Deseaba que lo mirara, pero ella mantuvo la mirada apartada, fija en la vista de Squaw Valley que se extendía más abajo.

Nunca se había odiado tanto.

—Flammy, te debo una disculpa —comenzó. Dios mío, aquello sonó pobre e inadecuado.

—Yo estaba intentando despertar tus celos —le dijo suavemente, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte. —Estaba enfadada porque te habías ido y porque me habías mentido sobre el apartamento. Y finalmente me di cuenta de que nunca corresponderías a mi amor, deseaba herirte. —Giró el rostro hacia él. Su mirada estaba extrañamente vacía. —Pensé que podría despertar tus celos lo suficiente como para que, por lo menos, me llevaras a casa.

Tom no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba desahogarse, sacar los recuerdos de su memoria; y era consciente de que merecía expiar todo el dolor y el remordimiento que sus palabras conjuraban.

—Me dijo que me estaba enseñando una lección para que no molestara a su amigo. Como si te estuviese protegiendo —dijo, al tiempo que emitió una risilla breve y hueca sin emoción alguna. Volvió a llenar ambos vasos.

Tom se presionó la cavidad de los ojos con los pulgares, como si eso pudiese detener el flujo de las horribles imágenes que se le agolpaban en el cerebro. Mirando hacia atrás, no le sorprendía que William hubiese sido capaz de tal brutalidad. Estaba loco, era el tipo de hombre con quien compartir una fiesta, pero a la vez un psicópata fronterizo. Las mujeres eran solo objetos para él. La culpa lo inundó al darse cuenta del tipo de persona que había llevado a sus vidas, cuan descuidado había sido respecto a la verdadera personalidad de William. Se preguntó a cuántas mujeres más habría herido.

—¿Por qué no recurriste a la policía? —lamentó sus palabras ni bien las había proferido.

Flammy lo miró con ardiente furia e incredulidad en los ojos.

—Mi propio novio no me creyó. ¿Por qué lo haría la policía?

Pestañeó avergonzado.

—Candice dijo algo sobre ¿el hospital? —se escuchó a sí mismo decir. Parte de él no podía soportar escucharlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, como si con su propio dolor pudiese menguar en algo el de ella.

Flammy bebió un sorbo de vino y miró a lo lejos.

—Tuve un pequeño sangrado después y quería que me revisaran, además, quería asegurarme de que no me hubiese contagiado nada.

Casi vencido por la furia y la ira, sintió deseos de destrozar el rostro de William una y otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión no se conformaría con arrancarle los dientes, le destrozaría el cráneo y le cortaría los cojones para que jamás pudiese lastimar a otra mujer.

—Oh, Dios.

—Estoy bien ahora. No me infringió un daño permanente —dijo sin demostrar emoción alguna.

—Diablos, lo lamento tanto —dijo, extendiendo el brazo con la intención de cogerle la mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla. Debía de ser la última persona que deseaba que la tocara. —Daría cualquier cosa por volver al pasado y cambiar lo que sucedió. Cualquier cosa.

Flammy se recostó en la silla y apoyó los pies en la barandilla. Se dio vuelta hacia él una vez más.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes.

Era hermosa. Las luces del crepúsculo bañaban su piel bronceada y le hacían destellar reflejos azulados en su negro cabello. Incluso con los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Durante once años apartó de la mente su recuerdo, incapaz de pensar en ella y en el tiempo que habían estado juntos sin furia y amargura. Ahora esos sentimientos se habían esfumado; no le quedaba nada salvo, un profundo y doloroso arrepentimiento y la convicción de que había perdido algo muy, muy importante.

—Lo siento —repitió, como si pudiese darle un mejor sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Sabes lo pase espantosamente mal que sentí, lo que significa que alguien a quien amas te dé la espalda de esa manera? —Se ahogó.

El dolor y la culpa le desfiguraron el rostro, pero eso no la detuvo.

Durante once años había tragado su dolor y llevado la carga sola. No iba a dejar que se fuese solo con una disculpa.

—Yo no te importaba en lo más mínimo o nunca me habrías tratado de esa manera. Como si yo fuese un pedazo de mierda que te quitabas del zapato.

Pestañeó como si le hubiesen dado un golpe y apretó los labios en una tensa línea. Pero no antes de que ella percibiese su delator temblor.

—Sí me importabas —dijo con voz ahogada. —Me importabas tanto que me aterroricé y busqué la huida como recurso en vez de ser honesto como debía. —Cerró los ojos y una gruesa lágrima brotó bajo sus espesas pestañas. Se restregó los ojos con furia. Inhaló una trémula bocanada de aire y Flammy intentó ignorar la inconfundible sensación de su corazón suavizándose.

Sus ojos color avellana tenían reflejos verdes cuando lloraban.

—Pero eso no es excusa. Debí creer en ti, confiado en lo que yo sentía. No puedo pedirte que me perdones —dijo temblando, —pero haría cualquier cosa para compensarte.

Una parte de ella deseaba saltar a su regazo, mientras que otra le decía que clavara el cuchillo más hondo.

Pero al esfumarse la furia inicial, se sintió deprimida. Extrañamente vacía.

Observó a Tom, obviamente consumido por la culpa. Las veces que se imaginó esa escena, pensó en restregarle cuan equivocado había estado en todo. Terminó su segundo vaso de vino.

—Es extraño, pensé que me sentiría bien por hacerte sentir mal, pero no es así—dijo, arrastrando un tanto las palabras. —Pero necesito decírtelo de todas maneras, me di cuenta de cuánto me importaba lo que tú pensabas de mí cuando te vi en el Royal. La manera en que me miraste...

Pestañeó como si el recuerdo de esa noche le doliese.

Dejó el vaso que tenía aferrado y apoyó la mano de dedos largos, bronceados, fuertes y con uñas cuidadosamente cortadas en la mesa de hierro que los separaba. Tenía una marca en el pulgar y la uña del dedo índice ligeramente amoratada. De manera inconsciente, ella apoyó la mano sobre la de él, observando que, con las muñecas a la misma altura, las puntas de sus dedos apenas le llegaban a los nudillos.

El dio vuelta la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Flammy. Le infundió una calidez que le recorrió la palma, el brazo, hasta el vientre.

Durante largo rato se miraron fijamente sin pronunciar palabra. Le resultaría muy fácil alimentar su rencor o valerse de su sentimiento de culpa para manipularlo. Pero era tan agradable el contacto de su mano, dar y recibir consuelo, ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz...

—Deseo poder compensarte de alguna manera —dijo él. —Aquella noche en el Royal... todo.

—La noche en el Royal fue una recaída —dijo ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Después de la muerte de mi madre, hice una dura retrospección de mi vida, particularmente de mi relación con los hombres y me di cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar.

Le apretó la mano, infundiéndole coraje.

—Nunca pensé que alguien podría quererme de verdad, ¿sabes? Y por lo tanto, actué de manera que me permitiese básicamente conseguirlo. —Bebió otro sorbo de vino. —En mi relación con los hombres, si bien sabía que a ninguno realmente le importaba, al menos podía utilizar el sexo para conseguir de ellos lo que quería. —Sonrió opacamente. —Al menos, la mayoría de las veces. Recuerdo la primera vez que tuvimos sexo —dijo ella. —Nunca había deseado hacerlo antes. Nunca disfruté de andar haciendo el tonto hasta que tú apareciste, la vez que me corrí contigo por primera vez... —Cerró los ojos, saboreando el recuerdo como si se tratase de un chocolate exquisito. —Supe entonces que eras el indicado, que quería que mi primera vez fuese contigo. Pero después de William... —Su boca se tensó en gesto adusto. —Después dormí con cuanto tío me lo pidió porque pensaba... bueno, que por lo menos era mi decisión, que yo tenía el control de la situación. Pensé que, de alguna manera, en un nivel determinado, podría servirme para borrar el recuerdo de lo que me había sucedido. Y conseguí de la mayoría de ellos algunas cenas agradables y algunas vacaciones. Pero después volvían a su casa y yo siempre quedaba... vacía. —Lo miró desafiante. Tom no toleraba la debilidad de carácter, y quedó sorprendida ante la ausencia de censura en su expresión.

—Hace dos años empecé terapia y decidí que necesitaba limpiar mi conducta, encontrar a un buen hombre, hacer las paces con mi familia... y solucionar todas las cuestiones que he acarreado tanto tiempo.

—Aún no entiendo por qué lo que hicimos fue una recaída —dijo Tom cariñosamente.

—Llevaba dos años sin tener sexo —dijo y al notar su sorpresa, estalló en una carcajada extraña. —Me mantuve un año sin salir con nadie, y cuando creí que había encontrado a un buen hombre, un hombre con potencial... —Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza desestimando su propia estupidez.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es tan estúpido. Yo soy tan estúpida. Fui a Reno con ese tío, Neal. Debí suponer lo que pasaría. Mencioné la posibilidad de que me presentara a su familia y me dijo que yo no era el tipo de mujer que un hombre presentaba a su madre. En resumidas cuentas, él solo quería una tía caliente a quien follar durante un tiempo. Cuando me viste estaba bebiendo un trago, planeando volver a mi habitación. Honestamente, no estaba planeando... ¿cuáles fueron tus palabras...? ¿Follar con un pobre infeliz para vengarme?

Tom pestañeó.

—Flammy...

—Está bien. Yo no me comporté como para que pudieses pensar otra cosa —dijo, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. —Pensé, voy a demostrarle... ya sabes, enseñarte una lección. Te comportaste con aires de superioridad y consideré que no eras más que otro tío al que podía llevar del miembro. —Rescató la mano, se apartó y se hizo un ovillo en la silla. —No sé por qué pensé que podría manejarte. Jamás me he podido controlar cuando estoy contigo.

Tom llevó su silla frente a ella, acercándose hasta rozar la de ella con las rodillas.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me sucede lo mismo contigo. A pesar de que me repetía que era mejor ponerme de pie y marcharme, no pude. Me sentía furioso porque, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, era incapaz de resistirme a ti, aunque supiese que al estar contigo terminaría destrozado.

—¿Yo te destrocé?

—Pregúntale a Anthony. No he podido dormir durante las últimas dos semanas, y casi lo hice papilla ayer por una tontería.

No pudo evitarlo. La idea de que el reservado y controlador Tom perdiese la calma por su culpa le provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No es necesario que lo disfrutes tanto.

—Desgracia compartida, menos sentida.

—Lamento cómo te traté esa noche y hace un rato —dijo con tono sombrío y sincero.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me odié a mí misma por reincidir con mis viejos patrones de conducta, por no ser capaz de enfrentarme a ti e intentar hablar contigo como una persona sensata.

—Sensatez es la última palabra que utilizaría para describir la conducta que tenemos uno con el otro —dijo con pesar.

Ella asintió.

—Somos realmente un desastre para la respectiva tranquilidad de espíritu.

—Eh, eh... —dijo él, acercándosele casi imperceptiblemente.

—Probablemente deberíamos evitarnos mutuamente como a la plaga.

—Probablemente —estuvo de acuerdo él.

Le estudió la boca, los labios de expresión compungida. Sabía que él se marcharía si se lo pedía. Quizá ella fuese una tonta masoquista, pero quería que se quedara. Necesitaba borrar el recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado juntos. Quería satisfacer su deseo incontrolable sin la barrera de las heridas del pasado. Quizá esa noche podría purificarla, ayudarla a recuperar ese escaso tiempo de su pasado, cuando el sexo era por placer y no un juego de poder.

Loco como parecía, Tom era el único que podía liberarla.

—No quiero que te marches. —Le colocó las manos sobre las rodillas.

—No quiero irme.

Con la decisión tomada, acortó la distancia que los separaba. Le rodeó el cuello, acercando su rostro al de ella. Le besó las mejillas y le rozó el borde de los labios delicadamente con la lengua. Él gruñó, pero no aumentó el contacto.

Lo besó con mayor firmeza, instándolo a entreabrir los labios con suaves movimientos provocativos de la lengua. Le explotó un ardiente calor entre los muslos cuando él finalmente se abrió a ella, incitándola con un beso húmedo y profundo que sabía a arrepentimiento y a deseo apenas controlado.

La levantó de la silla y ella se encontró protegida en un manojo de músculos contra el pecho masculino. Le levantó las piernas, la puso sobre su regazo y le hizo reposar la cabeza sobre su brazo. Le cogió el rostro con la mano poderosa mientras se apoderaba de su boca con creciente anhelo. Cada caricia ferviente era una disculpa, un ruego de perdón. No intentó ocultar sus ansias, dejando que ella las descubriese en su absorbente beso.

Ella no pudo evitar la respuesta de su cuerpo. Se retorció contra el bulto duro del miembro masculino que le presionaba ansiosamente la parte de atrás de los muslos. Lo quería sentir dentro de ella con una ferocidad casi desesperada. Su gemido fue en parte placer y en parte angustia. Como siempre le sucedía con Tom, su necesidad de él la abrumó, aterrándola por su propia intensidad.

**Continuara****…**

**Gracias de verdad mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Shareli Grandchester y Maxima por sus reviews y por darle oportunidad a esta historia, me han animado mucho para continuar, no estoy en un buen momento pero saber que están del otro lado siguiendo mis locuras me ayudan un buen de corazón gracias, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuidence mucho :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 7**

Tom percibió sus dudas y suavizó gentilmente la presión de la boca. Le besó dulcemente las mejillas, el mentón y le susurró:

—No tenemos que hacer nada que no desees, querida. —El miembro saltó en vehemente protesta contra las nalgas femeninas. Lo ignoró.

Aparentemente, Flammy lo notó, porque le echó una significativa mirada a su regazo.

—Solo porque esté duro como un erizo no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer algo al respecto.

—No quiero que te marches —le dijo con una voz temblorosa que jamás le había escuchado. La miró de frente. La mirada cautelosa y precavida que siempre había visto en ella había desaparecido. Su temor al rechazo era patente y claramente visible.

Se le cerró la garganta y durante varios segundos no pudo hablar.

—No iré a ningún lado, nena. Me quedaré toda la noche y charlaremos o podemos ver la tele. —La envolvió entre sus brazos y la aferró contra el pecho. —Solo quiero estar contigo —dijo y descubrió que era sincero.

Se puso tensa en sus brazos y lo miró con evidente escepticismo.

Emociones extrañamente tiernas le llenaron el pecho mientras el muro que había erigido para proteger sus sentimientos se resquebrajaba. Una sensación cálida le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Durante once años se había negado la posibilidad de acercarse a una mujer. Al igual que Flammy, había temido la vulnerabilidad y la pérdida de control que conllevaba estar enamorado.

Su temor se desvaneció justo ahí, con su cuerpo suave y cálido entre los brazos. Todo lo que deseaba era compensarla por las heridas que le había causado. Incluso si eso implicaba mantener las manos alejadas de Flammy para demostrarle que la necesitaba a ella, no meramente a su cuerpo.

La apretó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que deseo?

—¿Eh? —Trazó lánguidos círculos para acariciarle la piel que dejaba al descubierto el cuello de la camisa.

Él suspiró con satisfacción por la suave presión de los labios femeninos.

—Desearía no haber sido un gilipollas totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor cuando estábamos saliendo.

Ella rio entre dientes y deslizó la mano dentro de la camisa.

—Somos dos. —Le lamió el hueco de la garganta. Él le deslizó una mano por las nalgas y la apretó en son de advertencia.

—Me estás poniendo difícil que me comporte bien.

—Lo siento —dijo, bajándole la camisa para morderle la clavícula. —Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de estar así con un hombre y que en segundos no me esté manoseando.

Tom se tensó y después apartó el pensamiento de ella con otro hombre. Lo único que podía hacer al respecto era prometerse que, desde ese momento, él sería el único hombre en su vida.

Una determinación que debería haberlo asustado, pero no fue así.

—¿Estás intentando probar mi límite? —le preguntó, deslizando su mano por la espalda bajo la sudadera. La piel femenina era suave como seda bajo su palma callosa.

—No —percibió que sonreía contra su piel y ladeó el cuello para que pudiera alcanzarle el lóbulo de la oreja. —Solo disfruto de la acumulación de tensión. —Sintió los cojones tensos por el mordisco y se movió inquieto. —Pasó mucho tiempo desde la época en que podía disfrutar de juegos amorosos preliminares al sexo, y deseo disfrutarlo.

Él gruñó y le dio un beso húmedo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, nena.

Sonrió y respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Tom.

—Te quiero tanto, Tom... —Suspiró temblorosa. —Eres el único hombre que me hace sentir esto. —Le acarició la camisa, temblando, como si luchase contra el impulso de desabotonársela. —Me asusta terriblemente.

—Lo sé. A mí también —confesó.

Eso pareció animarla y le devoró la boca. El sabor femenino lo enloqueció. Su mano se escabulló y le cogió un pecho, le apretó el pezón a través de la tela suave. Ella gimió y se retorció sobre su regazo. El calor húmedo de la entrepierna atravesó la barrera de la ropa. El miembro latió en protesta contra el confinamiento de los pantalones.

Ansiaba estar dentro de ella más que respirar, pero esperó la señal femenina. Era ella la que marcaba los tiempos y estaba decidido a complacerla en todo. En esa posición, le presionó el miembro rígido como hierro, la levantó y se lo frotó asiéndola de las caderas en una cadencia que rápidamente la dejó jadeante y cubierta de ardiente rubor.

—Quiero sentir cómo te corres —le susurró lamiéndole la oreja. —Eres tan sexy cuando te entregas al placer.

—No —dijo con el cuerpo rígido sobre su regazo. Tom quedó paralizado. —Te quiero dentro de mí la primera vez.

Tom se puso de pie y la llevó en volandas hasta la habitación. Le temblaron las manos al abrirle la cremallera de la sudadera. No llevaba nada puesto debajo, y se le hizo agua la boca al recordar el sabor delicioso de esos senos perfectos. Por algún tipo de milagro, le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Y de ninguna manera iba a estropearla por perder el control. Tenía que hacer que fuera perfecto para ella, compensarla aunque fuese de una escasa manera por las veces que no le había dado el amor y el afecto que ella merecía.

Ella se quitó los pantalones y las bragas y se extendió desnuda sobre la cama mientras lo observaba quitarse la ropa.

—Eres tan apuesto... —dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por su pecho, por el vientre y las piernas. La última vez, ambos estuvieron tan concentrados en detentar el poder que no se dieron el tiempo necesario para mirarse mutuamente.

Durante un momento, simplemente se admiraron uno al otro, saboreando la expectativa del placer. Después, Tom se quitó rápidamente la camisa, se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Lanzó una expresión de alivio cuando dejó de sentir el miembro apretado.

Expuesto a la mirada femenina de admiración, la erección se agrandó aún más, en enhiesta ansiedad por adentrarse en ella cuando se arrodilló entre sus muslos.

—Y tú eres preciosa. —La beso tan profundamente que casi perdió el control de sí mismo. —Eres la mujer más excitante que he conocido —susurró. —Y no puedo creer que yo sea tan afortunado de estar otra vez contigo.

Le envolvió los muslos con las piernas y alzó las caderas para que el miembro se le deslizara sobre los pliegues de su sexo. Gimió contorsionándose contra el falo, humedeciéndolo y arrancándole un gemido.

—Espera —gruñó. Se estaba muriendo, con la polla tan dura que casi le explotaba la piel. Quería que fuese bueno para ella, complacerla en todo lo que quería, pero la sensación de su sexo caliente y suave contra él era más de lo que cualquier mortal podría soportar. —Despacio, querida, o no podré contenerme.

—No quiero ir despacio —dijo con voz áspera por el deseo, clavándole los talones en las nalgas, apremiándole para sentirlo más cerca. Le cogió el miembro y se frotó la bulbosa cabeza contra el clítoris. Una película de transpiración le cubrió la piel y con respiración entrecortada y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dijo:

—Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora. No me hagas rogar.

Gruñó y cerró los ojos.

—Si no te detienes, tendré que disculparme por correrme a los dos segundos de penetrarte. —Las gotas de sudor le surcaban la frente cuando introdujo el pene en la cavidad ardiente. Tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para resistir el ardiente ceñimiento del cuerpo femenino sin dejarse ir hasta correrse muy dentro de ella.

—Quiero que sea diferente esta vez. —Jadeó, le temblaban los brazos. —Quiero que sea perfecto para ti. —Era endemoniadamente hermosa, delgada bajo su cuerpo. No podía resistirse; la penetró unas pulgadas más, con respiración jadeante por la forma en que ella lo ceñía.

Su interior parecía más caliente, más húmedo y más ceñido que nunca antes. Se sentía tan bien que casi le explotó la cabeza.

—Oh, mierda —dijo, y se apartó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Condón!

—Está bien. Tomo la píldora —le dijo y lo guió casi bruscamente otra vez dentro de ella.

—Jesús, te siento tan bien —murmuró él, provocándola con embestidas poco profundas. Miró hacia abajo, donde sus cuerpos se unían; y casi se perdió completamente. El vello negro estaba oscurecido por el flujo y los pliegues enrojecidos de la vulva brillaban abrasándole el falo. El clítoris brillante y húmedo se entreveía entre los pliegues, rogando por una caricia. Deslizó el pulgar en el pubis hinchado y sintió las pulsaciones frenéticas del pene mientras ella lo sujetaba con el puño.

Ella se retorció debajo de él y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo.

—Más hondo —le exigió. —Quiero que me folles más hondo.

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos ante la imagen insoportablemente erótica que ella ofrecía.

—Quiero que dure más. No quiero perder el control —dijo, pero se hundió más profundo en ella.

—Quiero que pierdas el control —dijo fieramente. —No quiero perderlo yo sola.

Miró su rostro y vio el salvaje deseo que apenas podía ocultar otra emoción: temor.

Y de repente, lo comprendió, aliviado. Ella no deseaba largos juegos preliminares. Quería que él perdiese el control, necesitaba saber que ella le producía el mismo efecto que el que él le producía a ella.

Con un gruñido agradecido se introdujo completamente en ella; el sonido de goce que escapó de la garganta femenina le produjo un escalofrío de placer.

Se inclinó para besarla, gimió al sentir su lengua y el roce de sus senos contra su pecho. Agachó la cabeza y le mordió un pezón, haciéndola gritar.

Las caderas masculinas la embistieron con ritmo firme y regular; ella emitió sonidos guturales y agudos mientras rebotaba la pelvis contra él, urgiéndole embestidas más fuertes, más rápidas, más profundas.

—Oh, Dios, querida —gimió él al sentir cómo se le endurecían los testículos calientes. Ella ardió bajo su cuerpo, tensa, esforzándose desesperadamente para alcanzar el clímax. —Relájate. Está bien, estoy contigo. —La sujetó las muñecas sobre la cama y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Arqueó la espalda mientras ella le arrancaba hasta la última gota, consumiéndolo dentro de su cuerpo mientras luchaba por controlarse. De repente, ella se arqueó convulsivamente y apretó tanto las manos que sintió dolor.

Gritó su nombre con voz débil y le brotaron lágrimas de los ojos al alcanzar el orgasmo que le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

La embistió implacablemente ante la inminencia de su propio orgasmo, que lo arrollaba. Tembló encima de ella, clavándole los dedos en las caderas mientras se corría a borbotones tan dentro de ella como le fue posible.

Flammy lo abrazó cuando él se desplomó encima de ella y hundió la nariz en su cuello. Olía maravillosamente, mezcla de sal y sexo. Le gustaría poder conservar esa esencia para cubrirse de ella después y recordar cuan increíblemente perfecto había sido esa noche. Le entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de la nuca y se estremeció al sentir los labios masculinos en el hombro.

Los corazones latieron al unísono, respirando agitadamente pecho contra pecho. Deseaba mantenerlo en su cama para siempre.

La realidad se fue cerniendo sobre ella a medida que se iba recuperando e iba tomando conciencia de la enormidad de lo que había experimentado. Su propio salvajismo la intimidó, al tiempo que se sintió abrumada por la intensidad de su reacción.

Sintió una tensión nerviosa que le carcomía las entrañas. ¿Y ahora qué? Aunque no se atrevía a albergar esperanzas más allá de una noche, se sentía aterrorizada ante la idea de que se levantase y se marchara.

El se incorporó apoyándose en un codo.

—Eres endemoniadamente increíble —le susurró y se inclinó para besarla.

Las palabras de amor no la afectaron tanto como su mirada insoportablemente tierna; eso la derribó como un golpe asestado en el estómago.

Para su horror absoluto, estalló en lágrimas.

Dios del cielo, Flammy, ¿por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más y te aseguras de que huya tan rápido que traspase la pared y deje la marca de su silueta?

Pero, para su asombro, Tom no huyó como perseguido por mil demonios del infierno. En vez de eso, se dio vuelta y la abrazó contra su pecho. La envolvió con sus poderosos brazos y con su mano enorme le acarició el cabello.

—Está bien, nena. —Apoyó sus labios en la cabellera de Flammy. —Estoy contigo, llora si quieres.

Ella sollozó intensamente mientras él la sostenía apretada contra su pecho y le susurraba palabras de consuelo. La liberación del dolor y la confianza renacida explotaron en un mar de lágrimas que fluyeron largamente.

Una vez que los sollozos fueron mermando hasta convertirse en un apagado llanto, Tom se apartó de ella y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Ella se tensó, humillada, convencida de que estaba a punto de huir. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar un nuevo acceso de lágrimas.

Tom salió del baño unos segundos después con un gran vaso de agua en una mano y un puñado de toallas de papel en la otra.

Por un segundo se sintió asombrada por la increíble figura de ese hombre desnudo. Debería haber una ley que le prohibiera usar ropa.

Lo que le recordó cuan atractiva debía estar ella en ese momento.

Tom se metió en la cama de nuevo y se apoyó contra el respaldo. La instó a incorporarse y apoyarse contra él. —Aquí tienes —le dijo, extendiéndole el vaso y las toallas de papel.

Bebió un buen sorbo, se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz lo más delicadamente posible.

—Lo siento —masculló. —Nunca lloro —gimoteó.

Había que reconocer que parecía solo un tanto aterrorizado.

—Normalmente, mi ego se sentiría herido, pero creo que esta noche está rodeada de circunstancias especiales.

Apoyó la cara contra sus pectorales y la mano en el vientre chato.

—Creo que lloré más esta noche que en la última década.

Le levantó el mentón y la besó.

—Agota tu llanto, porque de ahora en adelante solo quiero sonrisas.

Se sintió agradecida, aunque un tanto temblorosa.

Echó una mirada a los números rojos del radio-reloj y se sorprendió al ver que apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Sin duda, la fiesta debía estar aún en su apogeo.

Se sintió abrumada por un repentino sentimiento de culpa. Escaparse de la boda de Candy con el padrino no era la mejor manera de fortalecer la débil relación fraternal a la que había propendido esa tarde.

—Lamento haberte echado a perder la fiesta —dijo ella. —Todavía es temprano si quieres volver.

—No, a menos que tú también lo quieras. —Se acomodó en los cojines. —Me estoy divirtiendo mucho aquí. —Estiró las piernas y cruzó una rodilla.

Incluso los pies eran seductores. Grandes, con el arco bien torneado y con el vello suficiente como para parecer masculinos.

Oh, Dios. Estaba en serios problemas si hasta los pies de un hombre la excitaban.

—Candy probablemente se enfadará —suspiró, —y tú eres el padrino de Albert... quizá deberías irte.

—Los vi, a ella y a Albert, antes de subir aquí. —Los ojos masculinos se ensombrecieron. —Ella lo comprenderá.

Sintió un nudo de tensión en el estómago. Todavía tenía varias cosas que discutir con su hermana. Esperaba que Tom tuviese razón. Además de lo que podría pensar Candy, estaba comenzando a ponerse sumamente nerviosa por lo que significaría para su tranquilidad emocional pasar más tiempo con Tom.

Por un lado, no tenía palabras para agradecer que no hubiese saltado de la cama y aprovechado la primera oportunidad para marcharse; pero, por el otro, su presencia allí y su trato tan increíblemente maravilloso y protector la inducían a suponer posibilidades no muy realistas. Como que Tom le dijese que nunca había dejado de amarla y quería una segunda oportunidad.

Sí, claro, como si eso fuese posible.

—¡Ay! —Tom le cogió la mano. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que, sin darse cuenta, le había tirado del vello del pecho.

—Lo siento. —Hizo una mueca y se levantó. Tan casualmente como le fue posible, recogió su ropa del suelo y se la colocó. Se escabulló y trató de ignorar esa espléndida visión de Tom recostado en la cama con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza y mirándola confundido.

—De verdad, Tom, no tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo.

Frunció el ceño.

—Flammy, si deseas estar sola, lo entiendo, pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí a tener que ir a un baile aburrido.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza, temerosa, vulnerable y odiándose por ello.

—No quiero estar sola —suspiró finalmente.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó tan dulcemente que casi empieza a berrear de nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo, besándola con mayor gozo esta vez. —Por un minuto temí que intentarás echarme otra vez.

Se sintió embargada por una sensación de felicidad y de renovado deseo y apartó todo recelo, decidida a no permitir que sus dudas interfirieran con el goce de esa noche.

—No he terminado aún contigo. —Sonrió abiertamente y deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos. Sintió el grueso miembro en la palma y lo provocó rozándole en círculos el glande con el pulgar.

—Mi vida está dedicada a servir —le dijo él. Le mordió con ternura el labio inferior y le deslizó la lengua entre los labios entreabiertos. —He pasado las últimas dos semanas imaginándome distintas maneras para hacer que te corras.

—¿Sí? ¿Se te ocurrió algo original? —Contuvo la respiración cuando él le abrió la cremallera de la sudadera y se la quitó por los hombros. Después, le bajó los pantalones por las piernas, acompañando el movimiento con su cuerpo. Pegó un salto cuando sintió la lengua masculina en el sensible arco de la entrepierna. Tom tenía la habilidad de convertir cada pulgada de piel de su cuerpo en una zona erógena.

—Probablemente nada que no se haya hecho antes, pero también hay que ponderar las bondades de lo tradicional. —Le recorrió con los labios la espinilla y se detuvo para morderle el músculo de la pantorrilla.

Levantó la rodilla para que pudiera alcanzar la carne suave de la parte interna de los muslos mientras él ascendía.

Sintió el calor que le ardía entre las piernas mientras los labios de Tom continuaban ascendiendo en torturante caricia, hasta que sintió su respiración ardiente contra el sexo.

—Esto por ejemplo, es un procedimiento viejo, pero bueno —dijo mientras le colocaba la rodilla sobre el hombro. Dio un respingo saltando en la cama cuando la lengua masculina se hundió en el pliegue del muslo.

—Tom, yo... —Un gemido se le ahogó en la garganta mientras él le separaba los pliegues y le rozaba el clítoris con el dedo—Yo... nosotros... ¡necesito una ducha! —Jadeó. Había tenido mucho sexo en su vida, pero nada tan... primitivamente carnal.

Pero Tom se resistió mientras ella se retorcía y la inmovilizó sin dificultad, apoyándole las manos en la parte interna de los muslos.

Rio entre dientes.

—Es mi turno para descubrir mi sabor en ti —dijo con voz ronca, pasando la lengua por los pliegues húmedos. Le deslizó el grueso dedo dentro de ella y la piel sensible tembló ante la invasión. —Me encanta correrme dentro de ti —susurró, —saber que nada se interpone entre nosotros. —Le introdujo y le sacó el dedo solo lo suficiente como para dilatar el pasaje estrecho y hacer que su cuerpo se arqueara con renovadas ansias. —Quiero llenarte hasta que no recuerdes cómo era no tenerme dentro de ti.

Sus palabras y el recuerdo de él latiendo dentro de ella le hicieron sentir un nudo en el vientre, obligándola a expulsar más flujo en su lengua. Quizá él tenía una faceta pervertida que ella no conocía.

Le cogió el clítoris entre los labios y los succionó implacablemente. Gimió ante la familiar sensación del inminente orgasmo. Percibió luces fulgurantes color carmesí bajo los párpados cerrados mientras se retorcía y se estremecía violentamente. Su lengua la azotó como un látigo implacable y cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó hasta que todo su ser se concentró únicamente en esa boca voraz y en su sensibilizado sexo.

Ella gritó su nombre y arqueó el cuerpo mientras el orgasmo rugía en su interior, pero él no se detuvo. Continuó acariciándola con la lengua, prolongándole el orgasmo hasta que finalmente ella apartó el cuerpo de ese placer casi doloroso.

—Basta —susurró, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada. Mantuvo las piernas juntas y rodó hasta su lado. —Si sigo corriéndome así, me explotará una arteria o algo por el estilo.

Tom rio entre dientes y se deslizó por la cama, enloqueciéndola con sus manos y sus labios sobre la piel ultrasensible.

—Lo digo en serio, basta —dijo, con un bostezo, pegándole débilmente en las manos. —Necesito un minuto de tranquilidad.

Ella dormitó un rato hasta que percibió que Tom la estaba llevando en volandas hasta el baño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Aunque parte de ella quería protestar porque necesitaba descansar, si es que iban a seguir así, no era tan malo estar desnuda en los brazos de Tom Andrew Grandchester.

—No podemos perdernos esto —dijo, señalando el gigantesco jacuzzi lleno hasta el borde. Las burbujas flotaban en la superficie y ondas de vapor perfumado los envolvían. Flammy suspiró con hedonístico placer al introducirse en la piscina. El agua tibia rápidamente le calmó todo el dolor y los pinchazos que sentía en el cuerpo.

—Además —continuó él, —pensé que podrías darte un baño de aceite.

Escuchó el ruido del agua al agitarse y abrió los ojos: Tom se hundía por el otro lado. Seguía evidentemente excitado, y se sintió un tanto culpable. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Por una cuestión de cortesía, simplemente.

Pero la sensación de cansancio la dominó rápidamente y pensó que no podría mover un solo músculo, aunque el hotel se incendiase.

Permanecieron ahí, con las cabezas apoyadas en ambos extremos del jacuzzi, rozándose y entrelazando las piernas en el agua aceitosa y perfumada.

—Vigila que no me quede dormida y me ahogue, ¿quieres?

—No te preocupes, nena, yo te cuidaré.

El inocuo comentario fue expresado en tono burlón, pero de todas maneras logró anidársele cálidamente en el corazón. Abrió los ojos y lo descubrió mirándola intensamente, como si supiese exactamente qué estaba pensando.

La intensidad había sido demasiado fuerte, así que trato de aligerar la atmósfera.

—No puedo creer que mi pequeña hermana se haya casado con tu hermano menor. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

Tom sonrió y ella pudo ver el resplandor de sus dientes entre la bruma del vapor.

—Yo no. Siempre pensé que ella se casaría con un profesor, un médico o alguien por el estilo.

—Aun así —dijo saboreando el contacto de la pantorrilla aceitada de Tom contra su planta del pie —me alegro. Él es el mejor para ella. Se complementan.

Él frunció el ceño. Apretó los labios, después los aflojó, como si quisiese preguntarle algo, pero dudando si debía hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa si Candy es feliz? Sin ánimo de ofenderte, según recuerdo...

—¿Siempre fui una perra despreciable con ella? Lo sé.

—Iba a decir que recuerdo una relación fraternal sumamente competitiva, al menos de tu parte, pero si te das por aludida...

Ella suspiró y juntó rápidamente las burbujas que se le disolvían entre las manos. Vaya, lo ideal para levantarle el espíritu y ponerla de buen humor.

Todas las maneras que se le ocurrían para explicárselo correspondían al vocabulario típico de terapia Nueva Era. ¿Cómo podía decirlo para que Tom la entendiera? Él, más que nadie, conocía los profundos celos que habían definido su relación con su hermana. Comparada con Candy, siempre se había sentido invisible y común. Eso, en conjunción con su tambaleante autoestima, le imposibilitaba el intento de desarrollar cualquier tipo de relación amigable con su única hermana.

Tom la instó a hablar tocándole la cadera con el pie. Percibió que le importaba la explicación que iba a darle.

—Sé qué crees que la gente no cambia —empezó a decir.

—Estoy empezando a creer que no todo es blanco o negro.

—Cuando mi madre falleció, atravesé momentos muy difíciles. La acompañé durante sus últimas dos semanas, presencié cómo se moría, vi a mi padre acompañarla en su lecho de muerte —dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la imagen de su padre llorando mientras sostenía la mano pálida y escuálida de su esposa. —Él la amaba mucho y sé que es un tanto enfermizo, pero yo estaba celosa de ellos en ese entonces, en realidad. —Puso los ojos en blanco, gimoteó y se enjugó una lágrima con el borde del pulgar. —Sé que es ridículo sentir celos de una mujer que está muriendo de cáncer y de su esposo que la acompaña en su lecho de muerte. Pero ellos compartían un amor, una conexión especial y entonces me di cuenta de que yo jamás había encontrado algo así, de hecho, probablemente nunca lo haría si seguía siendo como era. Tenía sexo y mucho —dijo sin expresión alguna; se sintió aliviada cuando el rostro masculino se mantuvo impasible. —Pero nunca pude sentirme cerca de nadie... antes y después de ti. Mi terapeuta me dijo que yo usaba mi sexualidad para mantener a la gente a distancia. —Rio apesadumbrada. —Lo que no deja de ser también ridículo, pero es verdad.

—Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver con Candy —dijo Tom.

—Ya llego a eso. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, empecé a reconsiderar mi futuro, me sentía fracasada, acabada. Pasé de ser una joven sexy y popular a sentirme como una solterona. Mamá me dijo algo muy hiriente, pero que era verdad, referente a mí y a Candy. Ella sabía que yo era la que necesitaba más de su amor y atención, pero me recriminó que yo hacía casi imposible que alguien me quisiera.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para controlar el temblor de los labios.

—Bastante duro ¿eh?.. Que tu propia madre te diga que eres incapaz de inspirar amor.

Tom le apretó la pantorrilla en gesto de apoyo, pero no le dijo nada.

—Sin embargo, tenía razón. Yo ahuyentaba a todos, incluso le resultaba desagradable a mi propia familia. Y se supone que ellos tienen que amarte. —El agua se agitó cuando Tom cambió de posición y colocó un pie sobre el regazo. —Me llevó mucho tiempo de terapia llegar a reconocer que si yo no me quería a mí misma, nadie podría hacerlo. —Lo salpicó con agua. —¿Sueno como un libro de autoayuda?

—¿Y lo haces? Quiero decir, ¿te quieres a ti misma? —dijo con una dulce sonrisa traviesa.

Le deslizó la mano por la velluda pantorrilla.

—La mayoría de los días me gusto bastante.

—Parece que lograste ver muchas cosas.

—Sí, pero no pude lograr el coraje para resolverlas hasta hace poco. Seguí posponiendo esa llamada telefónica a Candy. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Lamento haber sido una perra contigo, en el fondo siempre te quise?

Tom rio.

—Aparentemente, reaccionó bien. Pero parece que tenéis que hablar sobre muchas cosas más. Flammy sonrió.

—Espero que después de su luna de miel esté dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad. Candy es de naturaleza buena, a diferencia de su hermana que es una bruja.

—Cuidado. A mí me gusta la bruja de su hermana. —Tom le apretó el pie como gesto de advertencia. La expresión cálida y burlona de su rostro bastó para que se derritiera dentro de aquella bañera. —Solo hay que saber cómo sacar a relucir su faceta más dulce —dijo con voz grave y seductora. Le cogió el pie derecho y le presionó el pulgar en el arco en una caricia que la hizo ronronear de placer. —¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—¿Te dije que te detuvieras? —dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para descubrir que le estaba contemplando el pie apoyado en la palma de su mano.

—Tienes el pie más pequeño que he visto en mi vida —dijo él. Realmente, su pie era tan pequeño que le cabía en la mano con la palma cerrada.

—El tuyo, no —dijo ella, cogiéndole el pie y apoyándoselo sobre el estómago. Con los talones apoyados sobre la unión de sus muslos, el dedo gordo le llegaba casi a los pechos. —También tienes las manos más grandes de lo común.

Hizo un gesto significativo con las cejas y con expresión libidinosa dijo:

—Manos grandes, pies grandes...

—¿Guantes grandes, zapatos grandes? —Su pie izquierdo se escabulló entre las piernas masculinas y le presionó gentilmente los testículos. —¿Mmmm... testículos grandes?

—Con cuidado ahí —le advirtió.

Subió el pie y lo apoyó contra el grueso pene.

—Miembro grande y hermoso —dijo, rozándoselo con la planta del pie, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cuan largo era.

Los ojos color avellana se oscurecieron y se inclinó hacia adelante para asirla de los muslos.

—Ven conmigo, cariño —murmuró. La levantó y la colocó sobre su regazo.

En cierta medida, la asombraba cómo, en pocos minutos, el estado de ánimo imperante había ido cambiando de sombrío a juguetón, hasta llenarse de sensualidad. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que tenía de increíble Tom. Podía mostrarle todo, sus pequeños secretos pecaminosos y sus características menos nobles y aun así, él la deseaba. La había escuchado desahogarse y la había abrazado y mimado mientras lloraba.

Un descubrimiento repentino y atemorizante la desconcertó. Lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de amarlo. Acalló la voz interna que le susurró que nada bueno saldría de aquello y en cambio, le sujetó el rostro y lo besó, depositando toda la ternura y emociones primitivas en ese beso. Gimió cuando él le devolvió la caricia con la lengua. Hicieron eco en el baño los sonidos de los besos, del agua salpicándose, de las respiraciones cada vez más agitadas.

Sintió la presión insistente de su miembro contra el vientre y deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos para asirlo. El echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella lo acarició con el puño cerrado, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, asiéndolo con firmeza, el agua aceitosa le facilitó la tarea. Le fascinó la expresión de excitación de su rostro, el roce de su barba, el gusto salado de su cuello.

Con un áspero gruñido le cogió la mano.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti otra vez, sentirte cuando me corra.

Exhaló un gemido tembloroso cuando él la levantó y apoyó la cabeza del miembro erecto entre los pliegues húmedos al tiempo que con la mano separaba los labios genitales. Ella respiró con dificultad cuando él la penetró.

—Dios, qué bien te siento sin que nada se interponga —murmuró. —Tan caliente y ceñida.

La única respuesta de Flammy fue un gemido mientras se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, hasta que lo tuvo todo dentro, tan profundo que lo sentía en la columna.

—Te siento tan dentro de mí... —le susurró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Se movió experimentadamente y gimió al sentir la gruesa presión del pene contra el punto G. Los velludos muslos masculinos le rozaron la espalda cuando él se acomodó para sostenerla mejor.

Le devoró ansiosa la boca mientras bajaba la pelvis en sincronizada cadencia con cada embestida masculina. Jamás había experimentado tal placer desenfrenado, nunca había deseado retribuir a otro el mismo éxtasis que le provocaba. Apretó los músculos para ceñirlo y su gruñido de respuesta le provocó una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, como si ella pudiese sentir también la presión de su propia carne. Él la abrazó, apretándola contra él hasta que los cuerpos quedaron pegados.

Cada vez que bajaba la pelvis, el clítoris rozaba el hueso del pubis masculino y su pene la colmaba hasta lo indecible. Ella lo consumía, y él a ella con cada embestida. Abrió los ojos y lo miró de lleno.

La expresión de necesidad de los ojos masculinos la llevó al límite. Cuando ella se convulsionó espasmódicamente, él lanzó un rugido y la embistió con fiereza, salpicándola con el agua de la bañera, que se agitaba embravecida. El orgasmo masculino estalló simultáneamente al de ella hasta que ambos se desplomaron jadeando en la bañera llena de agua tibia.

Tom se incorporó y hundió el rostro en su cabello. Mechones húmedos le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz e inhaló el perfume de su champú, junto con el aroma único de su esencia. Le acarició la espalda disfrutando de la suavidad de esa piel tersa. Intentó recordar alguna vez que hubiese sentido esa satisfacción indescriptible.

—Podría quedarme así para siempre —murmuró él.

—Yo también, pero siento calambres en las piernas —masculló contra su pecho.

Él rio y la hizo ponerse de pie, aún temblorosos. Se lo merecía por ponerse romántico y sensiblero. Por regla general, no era ni romántico ni sensiblero.

Aun así, no pudo evitar quitarle la toalla de las manos y secarla. Las últimas gotas de agua las apartó con la lengua.

—Me malcrías —le dijo.

—Esa es mi intención. —Si quería que la llevara en el hombro y la alimentase con uvas en la boca, también lo haría.

—Sabes, nunca disfruté de sexo en el baño, solo contigo —dijo él, envolviéndola en sus brazos desde atrás y apoyándole el mentón en la cabeza. Miró sus imágenes reflejadas en el espejo: ella con su cuerpo bronceado y felino contra el suyo, cobrizo y oscuro. La princesa y el bárbaro. Se veían impactantes juntos.

—Yo jamás disfruté del sexo más que contigo —dijo ella.

No pudo evitar una oleada de orgullo masculino.

—¿Me convierto en un completo gilipollas si te digo que eso me gusta?

Ella se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta tener poder sobre mí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No te voy a negar que me insufla el ego, pero es más que eso. —Se esforzó por encontrar las palabras apropiadas. —Saber que me deseas aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te deseo... —Se inclinó para besarla y sintió que el miembro hacía un débil esfuerzo para recuperarse. —Saber que confías en mí a pesar de todo, incluso aquella noche en el Royal en que te entregaste a mí... —No tenía palabras para seguir. —Soy un bastardo, ¿no es cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho.

Tom tragó con dificultad, con un repentino temor de estallar en lágrimas.

—Solo quiero hacerte feliz, Flammy, en la cama y fuera de ella. —Le sonrió abiertamente, sumergiéndose en los ojos húmedos de Flammy. —O en el baño, donde sea.

Le entrelazó los dedos en el cabello y se acurrucó contra él.

—Los orgasmos múltiples son algo grandioso, pero ¿sabes que me haría realmente feliz ahora?

—¿Qué?

—Una hamburguesa con queso.

Tom la llevó a la habitación y ambos se pusieron los albornoces mientras Flammy pedía hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, helado de chocolate y una botella de champagne.

Una hora y media más tarde, Tom estaba saboreando los últimos restos de crema batida de los pechos de Flammy, cuando notó su tatuaje.

Siguió con el índice las líneas brillantes color verde y amarillo que lucía en la cadera.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje —le dijo, besando suavemente una pata de rana.

—Me lo hice después de que muriese mi madre —dijo, apoyándose contra una pila de almohadas. —Cada vez que me quito los pantalones, me digo que ya he besado suficientes ranas —sonrió.

—Croac.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro al mirarlo. Le recorrió la línea de la mandíbula y él se inclinó como un perro para recibir una caricia.

—Has sido el único príncipe de todo el grupo.

Si hubiese estado de pie, la expresión del rostro femenino lo habría hecho caer de rodillas. Tenía los ojos llenos de amor y alegría; la expresión de recelo y desconfianza que siempre los ensombrecía, había desaparecido.

Y entonces fue justo cuando lo supo. Esa pequeña mujer, de lengua avispada y cuerpo excitante, lo llevaba de los cojones y no podía haberse sentido más feliz. La levantó en sus brazos y la condujo a la ducha, donde se enjuagaron el helado del cual las lenguas no habían dado cuenta. Ella estaba adormilada cuando terminaron y profundamente dormida apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. No podía esperar a despertarla por la mañana. Le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que se acurrucaba para abrazarla. La amaba. Y esa vez no iba a dejarla marchar.

**Continuara****…**

Gracias de verdad mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Shareli Grandchester y Maxima por sus reviews, también les comento hoy termino Sueños Prohibidos esta hermosa historia con Albert pero también empiezo a publicar Hasta el Final una versión con Albert y otra con Terry a si que ustedes eligen con quien la leen espero sus comentarios vale cuídense mucho y gracias a las que leen anónimamente :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**Bésame Dos Veces**

**Capítulo 8**

Flammy pestañeó cuando el sonido de la cremallera de su maleta al cerrarse retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Echó una mirada hacia la cama y se sintió aliviada al ver que Tom seguía durmiendo como un ángel. Una vez más luchó contra el impulso de acostarse de un salto y acurrucarse junto a él.

No, esa era la decisión más inteligente. Tenía que desaparecer mágicamente para ahorrarse la incómoda escena del despertar en la mañana. Debía marcharse solo con los hermosos recuerdos de la increíble noche compartida con Tom. Ahora, podía dejar enterrado el pasado y seguir adelante hacia un futuro más prometedor.

¿Cuán prometedor crees que pueda ser sin Tom?, la reprendió una voz interior.

No es que tenga otra alternativa. Tom es un buen hombre y quiere hacer lo correcto, pero... ¿cuánto puede durar una relación basada en la culpa?

A pesar de su trato cariñoso, no podía permitirse la ilusión de que le correspondiera. No la había amado antes, por lo tanto, ¿qué podría hacerla pensar que una noche más de ardiente sexo sería suficiente para que empezara a amarla?

Penosamente, ahogó el sollozo que tenía estrangulado en la garganta. Lloraría más tarde. Ahora tenía que escapar antes de que Tom despertara, antes de que se humillara completamente a sí misma declarándole cuánto lo amaba.

Atravesó la habitación de puntillas, ignorando la voz que la acusaba de cobarde. Durante un largo minuto se embebió de él, grabando a fuego su imagen en la memoria. Algún día lo volvería a ver, pero nunca así. Desnudo, con la sábana enrollada en las caderas dejando al descubierto su piel bronceada y sus músculos marcados. Su rostro se veía relajado, los labios esbozaban una tenue sonrisa, como si tuviese un hermoso sueño.

—Te amo —susurró inaudiblemente, casi deseando que despertara y la detuviera. Finalmente, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El ruido del cerrojo sonó como un disparo en la habitación y Tom dio un salto completamente despierto.

—¿Flammy? —Pero sabía que se había marchado. —¡Maldita sea! —bramó, levantándose de la cama. Quizá debiera dejarla ir. Era evidente que no estaba interesada en nada más que en una noche de placer o no se hubiese escabullido así.

No, no podía dejarla ir, no si pelear. Ella debía entender lo que él sentía realmente y si aun así deseaba marcharse, tendría que lidiar con su rechazo después.

Se colocó rápidamente los pantalones del esmoquin y los abrochó mientras corría descalzo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Corrió a través de las hileras de automóviles y golpeó las manos en el maletero cuando ella estaba retrocediendo. Ella clavó los frenos justo a tiempo para no embestirlo.

—Sal del auto —le gritó.

Ella aparcó de nuevo y apagó el motor. Él espero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a que ella saliera del vehículo. Notó varias miradas curiosas fijas en ellos.

—¿Adonde crees que vas?

Ella levantó el mentón y lo miró, enfadada por su tono de voz.

—A casa, tengo una vida allí.

—¿Y te ibas a marchar sin decirme una palabra? —Le apoyó las palmas de las manos en los hombros y se inclinó hacia ella en actitud amenazante.

—Tendrías que estar agradecido. Te estoy ahorrando la incómoda escena de la mañana después. —Sus ojos de mirada cautelosa se encontraron furtivamente con los suyos, luego bajó la vista hacia las sandalias rojas.

Respiró profundamente. Después de todo lo que ella había pasado, la intimidación no era la mejor manera de intentar un acercamiento.

—Flammy, no quiero que te marches así. Deseaba pasar el día contigo, puede que...

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Tom, anoche fue maravilloso, pero yo no espero nada más de esto. No tienes que hacerte el romántico conmigo para tranquilizar tu conciencia.

Maldita fuese esa mujer hermosa y frustrante. Le provocaba el deseo de zarandearla y besarla hasta morir, todo a la vez.

—¿Qué pensante que fue lo de anoche? ¿Una follada por lástima?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero sus hombros caídos y los brazos cruzados le dijeron que era exactamente lo que había pensado.

—Flammy, créeme cuando te digo que nada está más alejado de la verdad.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y él sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver la expresión resignada en su rostro.

—Aun así, nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que es mejor no pretender más de lo que es.

—¿Entonces esto es lo que has pensado hacer? ¿Rechazarme antes de que yo te rechace a ti?

—No se trata de eso. Lo que sucedió anoche fue increíble. —Tragó con dificultad, rogando que no se le quebrara la voz. —Incluso, maravilloso. Y ahora, gracias a ti, puedo cerrar la historia y seguir adelante. No compliquemos las cosas intentando convertirlo en lo que no es.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo le pareció terriblemente claro.

—No puedes perdonarme, ¿no es así? Esa es la razón por la que te marchas. —No podía culparla, pero aun así... Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al darse cuenta de cuan estúpido había sido pensando que podría tener una segunda oportunidad. ¿Pero cómo podía dejarla ir sin luchar?

La total devastación en su rostro la asombró.

—Tom... —Extendió la mano, pero él dio un respingo antes de que pudiera rozarle la mejilla.

—Sé que es una locura —dijo él, —pero tenía la esperanza... —Su voz se fue apagando.

Una ínfima pizca de esperanza le brotó desde lo más íntimo.

—¿Tenías la esperanza de qué?

—Sí, tenía la esperanza de que después de lo de anoche me darías una nueva oportunidad. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. —Apretó las manos de Flammy entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. —Nunca dejé de amarte, Flammy. No sé si podrás perdonarme alguna vez, pero debes saberlo. —Ella levantó la mano hasta la boca masculina y sintió los labios ardientes bajo la palma.

Quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Nunca dejaste de amarme? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez? —Sintió una sensación de estar flotando en el aire, como si estuviese mirándose a sí misma desde una de las nubes blancas que embellecían el brillante cielo matutino. Seguramente, nada de eso estaba sucediendo.

—Nunca te dije que te amaba porque estaba aterrorizado. Nunca pensé que encontraría al amor de mi vida a los veintiún años.

Le apretó las manos, desfalleciente.

—Y tú también me amas, admítelo. —La empujó hacia él y la besó con fuerza. Ella abrió la boca con un suspiro y saboreó todo su amor y desesperación.

—Te amo —dijo contra su boca, —pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que descubras que has cometido un gran error y me dejes —le dijo. Sabía que sonaba patética, pero no podía evitarlo.

La apretó contra su pecho y, en ese momento, ella se percató de que solo llevaba los pantalones del esmoquin. La piel suave se erizó bajo sus palmas, e inhaló su exquisita esencia masculina. Aunque la dejara finalmente, ¿cómo podía rechazarlo?

De repente, la apartó.

—Te lo demostraré.

—¿Qué vas a demostrarme?

—Voy a demostrarte que mis intenciones son serias. —Cogió el maletín de viaje del coche y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

Se le endurecieron los pezones con solo pensar en las variadas maneras en que él podía demostrarle que la amaba. Para su sorpresa, no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a ella. En vez de eso, juntó sus cosas y la besó con tal amor que casi pudo saborearlo.

—Nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo del hotel en una hora —le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. —Ponte el vestido que llevabas ayer.

Tom no podía dejar de sonreír ampliamente. Temió que ella se marchara en cuanto él se fuera. Pero no fue así, Flammy apareció en el vestíbulo del hotel y estaba espléndida con su seductor y sensual vestido, con el cabello «despeinado» a la perfección.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la cosa más loca e impulsiva que había hecho en su vida. Y la más inteligente. Por primera vez, su corazón y su cerebro estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

Tardaron solo treinta y cinco minutos en llegar a la frontera de Nevada y dos encontrar una capilla de bodas. «La pequeña Capilla del Amor, las veinticuatro horas en servicio», según decía el anuncio exhibido.

Candice y Terry los esperaban en la puerta, Candice mostraba una sonrisa que le ocupaba casi todo el rostro; Terry, como si quisiese llevar a Tom a rastras a una evaluación psiquiátrica.

Flammy se quedó boquiabierta cuando aparcó frente a la entrada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Casándome contigo, si me aceptas.

—¿No es un tanto repentino? —Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente.

—Yo no diría que un lapso de once años es algo repentino.

—Pero casi somos desconocidos después de tanto tiempo. Tenemos vidas totalmente diferentes, y...

—Y te amo. —Se inclinó hacia ella y silenció sus protestas con un beso. —Te amo —repitió entre besos, —y deseo casarme contigo.

Permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, y él sintió un nudo en el estómago. Quizá ella tenía razón. Era demasiado apresurado, la estaba aterrorizando.

—Jesús, Flammy, di que sí de una vez —le dijo Candice, exasperada.

Flammy la miró aturdida, después a Tom.

—Bueno, casémonos.

Cinco minutos después, estaban de pie frente al ministro y con Terry y Candice como testigos, Flammy se convirtió en la señora de Tom Andrew Grandchester.

Cuando llegó el momento en que debían besarse, ella se sujetó de su camisa y tembló contra sus labios.

—Te amo, querida —le susurró él suavemente.

—Yo también te amo —dijo en un susurro tembloroso. —Mucho.

La apretó contra él y la besó con tal ferocidad que ella emitió un grito de protesta. Inmediatamente, él suavizó su beso.

—Pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando merecerlo. —Probablemente te lleve todo ese tiempo.

El matrimonio implica un gran compromiso, así había escuchado Flammy.

Recibió su primera lección del mundo real esa misma tarde.

Siguió aturdida durante otra hora después de la rápida boda, el tiempo que le llevó a Tom retirar el equipaje del hotel y conducirla hasta su casa.

Se espabiló cuando la llevó en brazos para cruzar el umbral y entrar en la habitación. Luego, se tomaron el tiempo necesario para consumar el matrimonio. La idea de que Tom era su esposo sirvió para estimular la intensidad de la consumación. Algunas horas después, él se levantó de la cama y la llevó a dar un paseo. Aunque ella habría estado contenta con quedarse todo el día en la cama con Tom, pensó que necesitaba el ejercicio para tranquilizarse.

Y, como señaló Tom, una caminata de diez millas sería una oportunidad perfecta para cubrir la brecha de los once años.

Ella ya sabía que él se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y que estaba dedicado a mantener y acrecentar los negocios que su padre había empezado. Para cuando volvieron al coche, también sabía que a Tom le gustaba cocinar y que era enfermizamente ordenado. Lo cual era magnífico, ya que sus habilidades culinarias estaban limitadas al microondas y además odiaba el desorden.

Aún debían resolver si tendrían dos niños, como ella quería o cuatro, como él deseaba, pero tenían tiempo para averiguarlo.

Para su horror, Tom seguía escuchando a Van Halen, pero supuso que podría acostumbrarse.

Tom se dio cuenta de que ella se mantenía en buen estado físico, a juzgar por su capacidad para mantenerle el ritmo, incluso a pesar de la altitud. Y también se enteró de que ella se tomaba muy en serio su carrera y de que todavía devoraba las novelas románticas.

Nada parecía indicar incompatibilidades insalvables.

Hasta ese momento.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Habían regresado a su casa para asearse para la cena. A un lugar especial, había dicho él. Bastardo traidor, había esperado hasta que ella estuviese en el coche para decirle a dónde se dirigían.

—A casa de mis padres.

Flammy tragó con dificultad y miró el velocímetro. Maldición, a esa velocidad resultaría seriamente herida si se arrojaba del vehículo.

—Tom, tu madre me odia. No puedo ir a cenar contigo.

—Flammy, te casaste conmigo esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? Tendrás que vértelas con ella tarde o temprano.

Flammy resopló.

—Aún no entiendo por qué debemos estropear un día perfecto para ir a comer con tus padres.

—Confía en mí. Es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Cuanto más rápido comprenda que esto es para siempre, más rápido se calmará y te aceptará.

Se estremeció nerviosa por el pensamiento «para siempre». Para siempre con Tom, eso le parecía endemoniadamente bien.

Sin embargo, «para siempre» desde la mirada de desdén de su madre era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

—¿Por qué habrá tenido Candice que irse después de la boda? —gruñó. —Si al menos ella estuviese, tendría una aliada. —Permaneció en silencio durante un rato. —¿Te das cuenta de que a tu madre le dará un ataque? —Tom rio pero no lo negó. —Esto es realmente importante para ti, ¿no es cierto? —Suspiró, desplomándose contra la puerta del acompañante.

Tom extendió la mano y cogió la de ella, la calidez de esa caricia le ayudó a controlar su ansiedad. —Te amo por tu comprensión. Cada vez que le decía eso, prácticamente se derretía. Pensó que podría soportar a su madre un par de horas si eso implicaba que él le dijera que la amaba el resto de su vida.

Aparcaron frente a la casa de los Andrew Grandchester pocos segundos antes de Albert y Candy llegaran y se detuvieran en seco al verlos en el umbral de entrada, cogidos de la mano.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Albert sin rodeos. —Podríamos preguntaros lo mismo —contestó Flammy. —¿No se supone que deberíais estar en vuestra luna de miel?

—Salimos mañana —dijo Candy, apretando el brazo de Albert y mirándolo con encanto. Flammy se preguntó si ella tendría la misma expresión de drogada al mirar a Tom. Probablemente. Candy se aproximó a Flammy y le dijo en voz baja: —Me estoy llevando al bebé de Eleanor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para mantener la paz.

—No te preocupes. Estará tan horrorizada cuando descubra lo que hemos hecho que se olvidará de vuestro pecado.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapó la boca con la mano al descubrir la alianza en el dedo de Flammy. Alterada, miró a Tom.

—No os habréis...

Tom le mostró la otra alianza del par que llevaba en el dedo.

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos.

Candy lanzó una terrible carcajada y los abrazó.

—Va a sufrir un ataque.

Tom la mantuvo firmemente asida del brazo mientras se dirigían hacia el interior de la casa, percatándose de su irrefrenable deseo de huir.

—Oh, ¿han llegado los recién casados? —gritó Eleanor al tiempo que corría hacia la entrada. Se quedó rígida cuando vio a Flammy, que se sintió traspasada por su mirada de furia, como si fuese un rayo láser.

—Tomas, no sabía que traerías una invitada. Tom entrelazó los dedos con los de Flammy y se inclinó para besar a su madre en la mejilla.

—¿Hay suficiente comida, no es cierto?

Eleanor no contestó y volvió al comedor con porte rígido.

—La pregunta indicada —murmuró Flammy—es si hay suficiente bebida.

—Todo saldrá bien —le susurró Tom, levantándole el mentón para darle un beso. Ese breve contacto bastó para disipar, al menos durante un segundo, todo pensamiento sobre furias maternales.

Se separaron y Flammy pudo captar la mirada que Albert intercambió con su hermano. Para sorpresa de Flammy, Albert le apretó el hombro para transmitirle valor.

—¿Entramos?

Anthony ya se hallaba ahí, sentado en el sofá hablando con Richard, su padre. A diferencia de los otros, Anthony no pareció sorprendido por la presencia de Flammy, pero tenía una extraña sonrisa burlona de satisfacción.

—Puedo adivinar que encontraste la solución a tu problema —dijo Anthony señalando la mano de Tom.

Tom tan solo sonrió y asintió.

—Papá, ¿recuerdas a Flammy Jhonson, la hermana de Candy? —dijo Tom. Flammy estrechó la mano enorme y áspera de duro trabajador de Richard. Un ruido estrepitoso salió de la cocina cuando Eleanor golpeó un cucharón con exagerado brío. Los ojos azul zafiro de Richard le hicieron un guiño.

—No te preocupes por mi esposa. Le llevará un tiempo aceptarlo.

Flammy le sonrió tensa, no muy convencida.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Flammy se sintió aliviada al descubrir que estaba ubicada junto a Tom y Candy. La fresca ensalada de tomate y queso mozzarella parecía deliciosa, pero a Flammy se le cerró el estómago debido a la mirada de furia que Eleanor le clavaba persistentemente.

—Bueno, Flammy, ¿cuándo regresas a Sacramento? —preguntó Candy para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Mañana —contestó. —Tengo libre el día, por lo tanto, partiré sin hora fija.

—Podríamos almorzar juntos antes de que te marches

—dijo Tom.

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —le preguntó tajante Eleanor.

—Mamá, puedo tomarme un rato para almorzar —le contestó Tom con firmeza.

Eleanor concentró la atención en Flammy.

—¿A qué te dedicas en Sacramento, Flammy?

—Soy peluquera. —La respuesta sonó insegura, con entonación de pregunta.

—¿Peluquera? —preguntó Eleanor con un tono tal que bien podría haber dicho «prostituta».

Flammy se encorvó. Aunque su vida dependiese de ello, no podría recordar por qué alguna vez le pareció una buena idea que la llevaran «a la casa de la madre».

—Sí, y muy buena.

—Viviendo en Sacramento, no creo que Tom y tú podáis veros a menudo. —Eleanor no pudo disimular el tono de alivio en su voz.

Flammy no pudo replicar porque ella y Tom no habían discutido aún el tema.

—Inaugurarán un nuevo spa en Lakewood. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de contar con una persona con las habilidades de Flammy —dijo Tom.

El frustrante coloquio con Eleanor pasó a segundo plano.

—Por lo tanto, ¿crees que me mudaré aquí? —dijo sonriente. —Supongo que todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de discutir ese detalle.

La sonrisa masculina le provocó una oleada de calor en el estómago.

—Mi casa es demasiado grande para estar solo. Iba a comprar un perro para que me hiciera compañía, pero creo que ahora te tengo a ti —bromeó.

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Eleanor no estaba resignada a admitir su derrota. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Si mal no recuerdo, vosotros salíais o algo así, durante vuestra época de estudiantes, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, aunque sabía endemoniadamente bien la respuesta. Sin duda, estaba perfectamente al tanto de las circunstancias en las que su relación había terminado; y seguramente tampoco desconocía la reputación que tenía Flammy en el instituto. —Y me parece recordar que la ruptura no fue en muy buenos términos.

¡Mierda, no tenía por qué aguantar todo eso! Apoyó las palmas sobre la mesa y, justo cuando estaba a punto de empujar la silla para marcharse, sintió una mano femenina sobre el muslo derecho. Se sintió levemente reconfortada por la sonrisa de apoyo de Candy.

Tom se dio cuenta de que Flammy estaba al límite de lo que podía soportar. Estaba tan tensa que temblaba. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y pestañeó al descubrirle las manos tan heladas.

—Mamá —dijo cálidamente. —Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo único que digo es que si no funcionó antes, ¿qué os hace pensar que funcionará ahora? —Se introdujo en la boca un bocado de tomate y masticó pausadamente.

Mierda. Quizá después de todo no había sido tan buena idea imponerla forzadamente en el seno de su familia.

—Porque soy mucho más inteligente que antes. Ahora soy capaz de valorar algo bueno cuando lo veo —dijo Tom. Y quedaron estupefactos cuando se inclinó y le dio a Flammy un apasionado beso delante de todos los comensales. —Y porque esta mañana, Flammy y yo nos hemos casamos.

La risilla burlona de Anthony se escuchó nítidamente, pero fue interrumpida por su padre, que dijo:

—Chicas, ¿no tendréis alguna prima o algo así para Anthony?

—¡Joder! —dijo Anthony. —Si estos se dejaron echar el garfio, es asunto de ellos.

Eleanor arrojó sin miramientos el tenedor y se excusó para servir el plato principal. Tom la siguió.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Tom? Casarte con esa mujer... —Agitó desconsoladamente la cabeza mientras retiraba la bandeja del horno.

Tom apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

—La amo, mamá, la amo realmente. Y ella me ama también.

—Pero ella...

Él levantó la mano.

—Lo que hayas escuchado sobre Flammy y lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros, olvídalo. Fue por mi culpa. Yo lo arruiné todo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de enmendarlo.

Ella no pidió detalles, y él se lo agradeció. Lo observó detenidamente. Finalmente, dijo:

—¿Crees que esto te hará feliz?

—Estoy seguro. —Eleanor puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué puedo saber yo? Solo soy tu madre. —A pesar de su sarcasmo, parecía un poco más tolerante. Tom suspiró aliviado.

Flammy levantó la vista y miró a la madre de Tom con recelo cuando apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Debéis saber... —dijo Eleanor, mirando significativamente a Flammy, que apenas había probado la ensalada—que todos mis bebés tuvieron excelente peso al nacer.

Flammy pareció confundida por el brusco cambio de conversación.

—Tom pesó casi diez libras.

Flammy le echó una mirada horrorizada. Después miró a su madre, que era tan menuda como ella. Eleanor prosiguió.

—Espero tener varios nietos. Tú deberás fortalecerte —dijo y sirvió una abundante porción de carne en el plato de Flammy.

Flammy miró a su marido fijamente y se llenó la boca con un bocado tan grande que Tom se sorprendió de que no se ahogara.

Sonrió ampliamente ante su actitud decidida. Esa era su nena, una audaz luchadora, como siempre. Y esa vez, estaba seguro, él también estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse resueltamente al desafío para poder estar juntos y dejando atrás el pasado solo su amor podía perdonar y resarcir cualquier cosa, solo con amor se puede llegar a conseguir todo.

Aunque tuvieron que pasar muchos años y con muchas dificultades y muchas experiencias buenas y malas, los tres hermanos lograron conseguir a las mujeres de su vida, solo falta el pequeño Anthony esperemos le llegue la mujer indicada y apasionada que merece ya que al igual que sus hermanos él tiene su encanto y mucho amor para dar aunque le siga rehuyendo tarde o temprano el amor lo va alcanzar y quien sabe que obstáculos tenga que brincar para lograrlo, mientras sus hermanos se tendrán que aplicar para llenar la casa de nietos y a él lo dejen de fastidiar con el cuento de ¿cuándo te vas a casar?.

**Fin**

Colorin colorado esta cuento a terminado, mis queridas amigas Shareli Grandchester, Maxima y Blackcat2010 mil gracias por sus reviews, y por haberle dado oportunidad a esta historia espero les gustara al igual que a mí y también espero haberle atinado con la personalidad de los personajes que escogí para ella de corazón gracias cuídense mucho y también muchas gracias a las que leen anónimamente :P

**Nota ya esta en línea Fiesta Privada con Albert y Pasiones Encadenadas con Terry, y Hasta el Final con los dos espero las lean y me den su opinión.**


End file.
